


Ce qu'il y a derrière la fenêtre

by Kobaso



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso
Summary: Sasha est une jeune femme  avec peu d'amis, perdue dans sa vie et a surtout comme compagnon son chat noir, Nyx. Un jour elle tombe par hasard sur un étrange livre dans sa librairie habituelle et le ramène chez elle mais la nuit suivante, elle commence à faire des rêves étranges...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire qui est cette fois-ci en plusieurs chapitres ! (combien ça je sais pas)  
> C'est l'un de mes plus gros travaux en route alors j'espère que vous apprécierez un minimum- 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasha était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, à contempler l'extérieur sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion sur son visage. Elle replaça une mèche de sa frange qui la gênait derrière son oreille. Le ciel était gris. Elle voyait les quelques habitants de son quartier passer devant sa maison vivre simplement leur vie : promener leur chien, sortir en famille ou en amoureux ou simplement rejoindre des amis. Elle enviait tous ces gens, arriver à vivre de manière paisible, à être heureux sans toujours se sentir fondre sous le regard des gens était ce qu'elle voudrait le plus au monde.

 _Les gens disent souvent être heureux avec une maison un mari ou une femme... Je ne suis clairement pas heureuse mais de quoi ai-je besoin pour l'être ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'on attend de moi alors.... il n'y a plus qu'attendre. Enfin, je n'ai pas envie faire grand chose à part attendre, justement._ pensa-t-elle en continuant d'observer le quartier.

Elle resta encore comme ça quelques minutes jusqu'à se retourner brutalement, sa queue de cheval lui touchant légèrement le bas du cou au passage, en entendant un bruit de chute. Elle fit une mine légèrement renfrognée, comme elle le faisait toujours après avoir été interrompue dans ses pensées. C'était simplement son chat qui avait fait tomber un de ses bibelots qu'elle gardait pour une raison obscure. Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter de se débarrasser de quelques uns de ces objets mais Sasha les aimait beaucoup et n'arrivait pas à les jeter ou les donner, même s'ils faisaient parfois tâche dans sa chambre.

Elle descendit du rebord de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers là où se trouvait le bibelot qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées. La chambre de Sasha était en désordre. Des vêtements traînaient sur le sol, des tas de livres jonchaient sur son bureau. Elle avait 3 petites bibliothèques pleine à craquer de livres de tout genres dans tous les recoins de sa chambre. Beaucoup d'autres bibelots et objets divers étaient posés sur la plupart des meubles.Tout cela prenait beaucoup de place, beaucoup trop, même. Cependant, tout ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, cette chambre était son cocon, rempli de tout ce qu'elle aimait, tout ce qui la faisait vibrer dans sa vie, qui lui semblait bien trop vide en dehors de cela. Il fallait quand même admettre une chose : sa chambre n'était pas spacieuse pour pouvoir contenir tout ce qu'elle voulait y garder.

Elle s'accroupit et ramassa finalement le bibelot, qui par chance n'était pas cassé pour le remettre sur le meuble où il était posé. Elle s'accroupit de nouveau devant Nyx, son chat et le caressa.

\- Fais attention la prochaine fois, tu aurais pu casser quelque chose et te faire mal, Nyx.

Il ronronna en retour. Sasha le caressa encore un peu.

Nyx était une de sources de réconfort de Sasha, l'avoir avec elle lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il lui avait été donné par le propriétaire de la petite librairie dans laquelle elle allait souvent. Il semblerait qu'il avait senti les troubles qu'elle avait et lui avait proposé de lui donner un chat que sa femme nourrissait, lui disant que ça l'aidera à se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus positif que ses propres pensées. Après mûre réflexion, elle accepta. Elle avait pensé que ça pouvait effectivement l'aider, ce qui est le cas, elle pouvait le constater.

Nyx était un chat totalement noir, avec des yeux bien particuliers, vairons d'un bleu vif pour l'oeil droit et un vert tout aussi vif pour l'oeil gauche. Il faisait d'ailleurs peur à un certain nombre de personnes à cause de son apparence et c'est pour cette raison que la femme du libraire avait eu bien des difficultés à trouver un nouveau propriétaire pour lui. Sasha comprenait absolument pas en quoi Nyx faisait si peur, alors que les gens prétendaient ne pas être superstitieux mais là, ça lui avait obtenu une bonne chose. Elle l'avait appelé Nyx pour sa couleur d'ailleurs, qui faisait penser à la nuit et donc à la divinité grecque de la nuit, Nyx. Etant une passionnée de mythologie, elle voulait vraiment qu'il porte un nom d'une divinité. Le seul problème avec ce nom est que Nyx est à l'origine une déesse alors que son chat est un mâle mais ce n'était que son côté perfectionniste et passionné qui lui faisait faire attention à ça, personne d'autre ne lui en avait fait la remarque. Ses parents n'étaient pas de grands amoureux des animaux et avait tout juste accepté la présence de Nyx après avoir compris que ça pouvait aider Sasha. Ils subvenaient simplement aux besoins en nourriture et besoins primordiaux de Nyx, Sasha faisait toutes les tâches nécessaires : remplir ses gamelles, s'occuper de sa litière et lui donner de l'affection.

Sasha s'était maintenant relevée mais Nyx se frottait encore à sa jambe, elle lui sourit. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'une de ses bibliothèques. Divers livres et encyclopédies sur les plantes et la botanique en général y étaient alignés : des encyclopédies sur les arbres, sur les fleurs ou la culture des fruits et des légumes. Elle prit un des livres axés sur les fleurs et le feuilleta. La botanique la fascinait depuis toute petite et avaient de grandes connaissances sur le sujet. Grâce à ses connaissances, elle aidait même souvent son père pour le jardinage et le potager qu'il avait créé au fond du jardin.

\- Sasha ?

Sasha sursauta à l'entente de son nom, ça l'avait brutalement sortie de ses pensées, elle était tout simplement happée par le livre qu'elle feuilletait. Elle rangea le livre rapidement à sa place puis sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir sa mère, qui l'avait appelé. Elle descendit les escaliers, qui craquaient sous ses pieds malgré ses efforts habituels pour éviter ces bruits, qui la rendaient quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle arriva ensuite dans le salon, là où sa mère était installée à regarder la télé en lisant un livre

\- Oui ? Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda Sasha

\- Non, je me demandais juste où tu étais, tu n'es pas partie avec ton père ? Il est allé faire des courses. répondit sa mère

\- Je... n'ai pas très envie de sortir aujourd'hui

\- Tu ne sors pas beaucoup, surtout depuis que tu n'étudies plus. Tu ne veux même pas aller faire un tour à ta librairie préférée 

\- Je n'y avais pas trop pensé. Je ne me sens pas très bien, là

\- Vas-y quand même, ça te fera du bien. Et tu pourras emmener Nyx aussi, ça sera bien pour toi, comme pour le libraire. Il sera content de le revoir.

Sasha resta silencieuse quelques secondes, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire en ce moment, n'ayant plus aucune tâche dans le jardin, puis elle dit : Je vais sortir finalement mais juste pour aller à la librairie. Puis remonta chercher des affaires dans sa chambre.

Le froid de la fin de l'automne et du début de l'hiver soufflait sur le visage de Sasha quand elle sortit de la maison. Le bruit des talons des chaussures, de la foule bruyante et des voitures au loin commençait déjà à résonner dans sa tête et la rendait anxieuse, c'était la raison pour laquelle Sasha n'aimait pas particulièrement sortir en ville. La librairie où elle va si souvent était à 30 minutes à pied de sa maison, elle pourrait tout à fait y aller en bus mais elle préférait encore la marche à l'étouffement et l'angoisse plus forte encore que lui procurait les transports en commun, souvent bien pleins, surtout les jours de week-end comme aujourd'hui. Elle aimait tout de même beaucoup marcher avec de la musique dans les oreilles. Elle tenait fermement la cage de voyage où Nyx était allongé tranquillement, à miauler de temps à autre. Il ne devait pas aimer particulièrement cette cage mais c'était le seul moyen de le transporter et surtout, de pouvoir rentrer dans la librairie avec lui. Elle marcha encore un petit moment avec sa musique en fond, voguant dans ses pensées dans le même temps et en regardant le quartier autour d'elle. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit de la ville, malgré la foule qui y passait en permanence, comme il s'agissait d'un quartier commercial et touristique, pour ce qu'il offrait d'authentique et d'historique avec ses bâtisses en pierre colorées donnant et ses zones piétonnes couvertes de pavés. Tout cela lui donnait la sensation d'être de nouveau en vacances d'été.

Elle manqua de bousculer une personne et put, malheureusement, à peine s'excuser. Elle continua à marcher en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise à cause de cette gaffe puis arriva finalement à la librairie. Elle entra ce magasin qui était en apparence plutôt exigu avec son entrée étroite. La librairie était en réalité plutôt spacieuse mais pas très grande non plus. Il y avait divers rayons de livres : romans, bandes dessinées et autres encyclopédies. Elle était seule dans le magasin. Il n'y avait jamais grand monde en même temps mais ça la perturbait quand même un peu.

\- Ah bonjour ! interpella le libraire et propriétaire du magasin

\- B-bonjour 

\- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier aujourd'hui ? Oh et je vois que tu as ramené le chat, dit-il en regardant le panier de voyage

\- N-non pas vraiment, je suis là juste parce que je voulais sortir un peu.... Et en profiter pour faire sortir Nyx

\- Nyx... C'est donc le nom que tu lui as donné, c'est joli. Il observa Nyx en train de dormir dans le panier. Et il a l'air d'aller bien

\- Oui, il va bien...

\- Bon je te laisse tranquille, fais comme chez toi ! Tu peux poser Nyx sur la caisse si tu veux.

* * *

C'est ce que fit Sasha. Puis elle se dirigea directement vers le rayon des "nouveautés" pour les beaux livres et les encyclopédies. Elle feuilleta un peu quelques livres, pris en note quelques titres de livres à acheter plus tard. Elle alla ensuite vers le rayon, assez modeste, des bandes dessinées, elle en prit une puis vers le rayon des romans, un peu plus diversifié. Elle regardait de manière mécanique les tranches des livres quand l'une d'entre elles, sur un rayon au-dessus de sa tête, lui tapa dans l'oeil et prit le livre, en s'élevant sur la pointe des pieds : _"La mélancolique reine des fleurs"_ tel était le titre du livre d'apparence assez ancienne, un peu abîmé, d'un bleu nuit. La couverture était plutôt sophistiquée : il y avait une jeune femme, qui lui ressemblait quand même un peu, tenant une fleur dans un socle protégé. La fleur, une pivoine, qu'elle reconnut tout de suite, semblait être en train de faner et la jeune femme semblait aussi pleurer la tête baissée. Au-dessus d'elle planait des nuages sombres, presque noirs, dont émergeait une silhouette humanoïde avec un rayon de soleil, dont on voyait uniquement la paire d'yeux verts vifs. Celle-ci faisait mine d'enlacer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Sasha resta un petit moment à regarder le livre puis le retourna pour voir le résumé mais il n'y avait que des extraits de critiques élogieuses du livre de journaux qu'elle ne connaissait même pas de nom. Elle chercha le résumé à l'intérieur du livre aussi mais : rien. Ce livre l'intriguait beaucoup et elle hésitait à le prendre à cause de l'absence de résumé, elle avait quand même peur que ça soit beaucoup plus ennuyeux que ça en avait l'air. Elle commençait à angoisser un peu à l'idée de rester aussi longtemps au même endroit, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la caisse mais le libraire semblait concentré sur son ordi. Elle resta debout encore quelques secondes, le livre à la main puis se décida à l'acheter et marcha donc vers la caisse, avec ce livre et la bande dessinée qu'elle avait acheté.

Le libraire l'entendit arriver et vint s'occuper de ses achats.

\- Ça fera 15€, s'il te plait

\- 15€ ? Hum- _Avait-il oublié de compter le livre ?_ pensa-t-elle en remarquant que seul le prix de la bande dessinée avait été compté.

\- Pour le livre, je te le donne. Il ne se vendra pas et traîne là depuis des années et personne, en dehors de toi, l'a jamais feuilleté, il doit être maudit, rit-il.

\- Enfin, je pense que s'il doit être utile à quelqu'un, c'est probablement toi. Le destin a dû le mettre entre tes mains.

\- Comment ça ?

Il sourit et répondit par un "Tu comprendras quand tu le liras". Après avoir payé, elle récupéra Nyx. Il dormait et avait pas l'air de s'être réveillé depuis son entrée dans le magasin.

Une fois sortie du magasin, elle regarda encore le livre encore une fois. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit le libraire à son sujet. En quoi ce livre lui serait "utile" ? Ce livre lui serait "destiné" ? Le libraire était quelqu'un de plutôt pragmatique, il ne croyait pas particulièrement à ces notions de "destin", de "Dieu" et toutes ces choses-là alors l'entendre dire ça la surprenait encore plus.

Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire en particulier alors elle prit le chemin de la maison et mit le même temps pour rentrer qu'à aller. Elle arriva devant la maison et ouvrit la porte. Elle sortit tout de suite Nyx de sa cage, qui alla directement marcher quelque part dans la maison.

\- Ah déjà rentrée ? lui demanda sa mère, toujours dans le salon.

\- Oui, je voulais juste aller à la librairie.

\- Je vois.... Je pensais que tu allais en profiter pour te balader en ville.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait en allant à la librairie, non ?

\- Si tu le dis.

Sasha monta dans sa chambre après cette conversation et Nyx la suivit juste derrière elle. Elle était restée dans sa chambre devant son ordinateur le restant de l'après-midi. Elle remontait simplement sa souris sur les posts des réseaux sociaux. Elle s'ennuyait ferme mais n'avait rien envie de faire d'autre. Cependant tout ce qu'elle lisait ne la rendait pas plus heureuse que ça, elle ne ressentait pas grand chose, finalement. Même si ça devait combler quelque chose en elle, quelque part. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, sinon pourquoi continuer à faire ça ?

Elle prit ensuite une douche dans la soirée puis le dîner arriva peu de temps après. Elle mangeait normalement ses repas donc ce n'était pas ça qui laisserait penser qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Pourtant, elle n'était pas sûre que tout allait bien en elle ou pas. Elle se sentait presque tous les jours vide et perdue en quelque sorte. Elle ne savait pas où elle voulait aller dans la vie. Aucun de ses choix ne semblait la satisfaire assez longtemps pour les maintenir. Comme à son habitude, elle ne parla que très peu pendant le repas, laissant ses parents et son petit frère parler, et divagua dans ses pensées. Et elle remonta dans sa chambre après avoir fini de manger et débarrassé ses couverts.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et écouta un peu de musique. Elle sortit ensuite le livre du sac de la librairie, qui traînait encore au bout du lit. Elle observa encore un peu ce livre assez intriguant et le posa sur la table de nuit. Elle prit son portable et lit quelques articles qu'elle pouvait trouver au hasard de ses recherches. Elle resta un moment comme ça puis entendit sa famille monter dans leur chambres respectives, elle vit alors l'heure : 23h00. Nyx était de nouveau entré dans sa chambre entre temps. Ses parents et son frère lui avaient souhaité une bonne nuit en passant devant sa chambre. Elle se sentit un peu fatiguée mais pas suffisamment pour dormir. Elle prit alors le livre qui était posé sur sa table de nuit et posa le portable à sa place. Mais elle avait à peine eu le temps de lire quelques lignes qu'elle s'endormait d'un coup, laissant tomber le livre par terre, qui s'illuminait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la fin du 1er chapitre, qui fait plutôt office de prologue- 
> 
> Rappel de mon compte Twitter écriture : [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kobaltaso) !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses commencent à devenir étranges... Quel est donc ce rêve ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 2 le même jour ! Je suis juste gentil et j'ai décidé de vous donner un peu plus que le 1er chapitre comme j'ai de l'avance- Par la suite je posterai tous les chapitres un à un.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le livre s'illuminait par la tranche pendant que Nyx ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par cette mystérieuse lumière. Il avança, intrigué, vers la source de cette lumière puis donna des coups de pattes sur le livre, comme pour essayer d'éteindre un interrupteur. Il continua comme ça puis monta sur le lit de Sasha, puis lui fit la même chose qu'au livre : des petits coups de patte pour la réveiller mais rien n'y fit. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle dormait comme une souche. Nyx s'allongea alors au bout du lit pour se rassurer, se rendormant rapidement et en espérant simplement que la lumière s'arrêterait d'elle-même...

Sasha ouvrit les yeux, allongée sur de l'herbe. Elle se releva immédiatement et regarda autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était une prairie d'herbe et de fleurs des champs qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La seule trace de vie dans cet endroit était un petit village qu'elle pouvait voir un peu plus de loin devant elle. Elle allait avancer vers ce village quand elle entendit une voix

\- Eh bah c'est bien vide par ici

Sasha se retourna pour voir la source de la voix mais elle ne voyait personne.

\- Par ici ! répondit la voix

 _L_ _a voix venait..... du sol ?_ Elle regarda à ses pieds et vit seulement Nyx. Elle sursauta et arbora un air décontenancé.

\- Nyx, c'est bien toi ?! Elle s'accroupit pour observer le chat "parlant" à ses pieds.

\- C'est bien moi, oui. Pas trop surprise que je parle ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. _Je fais un rêve bien bizarre, cette fois-ci_

Nyx fit simplement un bruit ressemblant à un rire à cette remarque. Sasha reprit

\- De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un rêve, je me réveillerai bien le matin et j'aurais tout oublié

Nyx allait dire quelque chose puis retira sa remarque. Il allait lui parler de cette histoire de livre qui brille mais il se demandait encore si elle allait le croire à ce sujet.

\- Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? demanda Sasha, intriguée par le silence de son chat.

\- Non rien du tout.

\- Je vois, dans ce cas, allons dans ce village là-bas ? Elle indiquait le village qu'elle avait vu droit devant elle

\- Tant qu'à faire, allons-y.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr. Il y a rien de mieux à faire de toute manière. Cet endroit est complètement vide.

Sasha essaya alors de prendre Nyx dans ses bras, comme à son habitude dans la réalité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je peux marcher.

\- Bon, d'accord...

Ils entreprirent alors de marcher vers ce village. Il n'était pas très loin de leur position mais il fallait tout de même un peu de marche dans cette prairie, agrémentée de collines, pour l'atteindre. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, l'un à côté de l'autre. Sasha vérifiait souvent si Nyx la suivait bien mais lui ne semblait pas dérangé à l'idée de marcher et garder le rythme avec elle. 

Ils arrivèrent rapidement près du village quand ils virent un panneau juste avant lui. Il était de taille moyenne et fait de bois avec une feuille cloué dessus. Il y avait beaucoup de choses écrites sur cette feuille. Sasha lit alors :

_Village des ancolies. Là où la tristesse est semée, tous les coeurs et âmes flétrissent._

_Début du mirage de La mélancolique reine des fleurs._

_Livre des règles :_

_Règle 1 : Toutes les pages de La mélancolique reine des fleurs serviront uniquement à l'histoire de le ou la propriétaire du livre susnommé. Ce livre ne peut être prêté ou donné sans l'autorisation expresse du Visionnaire._

_Règle 2 : L'histoire de La mélancolique reine des fleurs sera écrite uniquement dans ce livre de 300 pages. Il n'existe aucun livre annexe pour cette histoire._

_Règle 3 : Un Chapitre aura une taille variée, selon la volonté du ou de la propriétaire du livre. Il est également possible de sauvegarder ou de ne pas sauvegarder un Chapitre. Ce choix doit être cependant uniquement fait par le ou la propriétaire de La mélancolique reine des fleurs._

_Règle 3.5 : Qu'est-ce qu'un Chapitre ? Un Chapitre est une aventure écrite par le ou la propriétaire dans La mélancolique reine des fleurs ou tout autre livre du Grand Maître._

_Règle 4 : La disparition de toutes les pages du livre sonnent la fin de l'histoire du livre et de tous les Chapitre de celle-ci._

_Règle 5 : Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner une histoire ou un Chapitre en cours de route._

_Fin du livre des règles de l'histoire n°5 de Hägring, par notre Grand Maître._

_Règles écrites par Deme (contact : 1269 sur l'interface). Dernière modification le 15/11/20XX._

_Pour toute question, veuillez vous adresser à ce panneau ci-présent ou la personne affiliée à l'écriture de ces règles._

_-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Sasha, paniquée et intriguée.

\- Je ne sais pas mais apparemment, il faut savoir jouer avec les règles. répondit Nyx, après avoir lu le panneau en même temps qu'elle

\- Peut-être mais là j'ai juste l'impression de faire un rêve qui va me donner une bonne migraine au réveil

\- Effectivement

\- Attends une minute, tu sais lire ?

\- Ah, apparemment. Je me surprends moi-même.

\- Hm je vois...Tout devient de plus en plus bizarre.

\- Tu peux peut-être poser des questions à cette "pancarte" ? D'après ce qu'il y a écrit à la fin, en tout cas.

\- Tu as raison, je vais essayer. Euh.... Bonjour ? tenta-t-elle, avec une voix un peu basse

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de l'objet en face d'eux.

\- Bonjour ? Il y a quelqu'un ? retenta Sasha, avec une voix un peu plus forte .

Pour la deuxième fois, ils firent face à un silence.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher-

Ils entendirent soudainement une voix robotique alors qu'ils allaient s'éloigner du panneau. Un écran était sorti du panneau.

\- BONJOUR. Je suis une interface du monde n°5 de Hägring. Appelez-moi ANC745XF ou encore ANCO . Posez-moi les questions que vous voudrez. commença la voix robotique

Prise au dépourvu par cette voix, Sasha regarda Nyx, qui avait lui aussi sursauté. Elle tenta tout de même une amorce, quelque peu perplexe.

\- Bonjour...Anco ... Où sommes-nous ?

\- Vous êtes actuellement dans le premier Chapitre du monde n°5.

\- Bon, ça ne m'aide pas des masses. Autre question..... Quelle question pourrais-je poser, moi

\- Sachez madame que votre nombre de questions est illimité.intervint la voix robotique

\- Ah je vois, merci. Donc une question... Elle relit la liste des règles de ce monde pour être sûre de ne rien demander qui soit déjà écrit.

Nyx intervient avant elle :

\- Vous dites qu'on n'a pas le droit d'abandonner avant la fin de l'histoire mais comment on est censé la finir ? On est en pleine campagne ici.

\- Cela ne tient qu'à vous et plus particulièrement à madame.

\- Quoi ? Sasha était perturbée par ce constat.

\- Oui. Si vous n'avancez pas, les Chapitre apparaîtront pas et l'histoire n'avancera pas.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment un rêve ? demanda Sasha sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Vous dormez toujours, si c'est votre question. Sinon, je n'appellerai pas ça un "rêve".

\- .... Comment ça "pas un rêve" ?

\- Je suis désolé. Mon programme m'interdit de vous en dire plus.

\- Je vois...

\- Et comment peut-on en savoir plus ? tenta Nyx.

L'interface resta étrangement silencieuse un petit moment mais des bips se faisaient tout de même entendre.

\- Elle bugue ? se demanda Sasha

\- Veuillez m'excuser de l'attente, ma programmeuse faisait simplement une vérification inopinée. Veuillez répéter la question, si vous le voulez bien.

\- On demandait comment on pouvait en savoir plus sur tout ça. Vous savez ce monde, ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Mon programme ne me permet pas de vous en dire plus mais vous pouvez vous adresser aux autres interfaces . Si c'est une urgence, vous pouvez contacter la personne qui gère cette zone. Pour cela, veuillez composer le 1269.

\- Je vois, merci...

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait l'appeler ? demanda Nyx

-On peut toujours essayer... Le numéro était 1269, c'est ça ?

\- Oui c'est ça

Sasha composa le numéro. Une tonalité se fit entendre. Une fois, 2 fois, 5 fois puis enfin une voix. Une voix grave et féminine.

\- Allô ? Deme à l'appareil. Vous êtes Sasha n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Euh... oui.

\- Ok. Que voulez-vous ? demanda "Deme" avec une voix monotone et quelque peu sèche.

Cette "Deme" semblait bien froide aux oreilles de Sasha et ça la perturbait au point de ne plus savoir comment s'y prendre.Nyx, sentant la détresse de sa maîtresse, prit le relai.

\- On a parlé à l'ordi qui nous a dit de vous appeler pour plus d'infos

\- Je vois. J'ai pu lire la transcription de votre conversation mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous en dire plus, mon contrat me l'interdit.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Nyx. Puis il souffla, ses mimiques de chat semblait revenir soudainement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Nyx. On trouvera bien une solution. Merci et au revoir, madame.

Démé semblait avoir soufflé du nez au bout du fil mais ne dit rien de plus et raccrocha.

\- Avez-vous pu trouver satisfaction dans votre conversation avec Dame Deme ?

\- Elle- commença Sasha

\- Pas vraiment. souffla Nyx

\- Vous m'en voyez navré. Avez-vous encore besoin de mes services ?

\- Ça ira, vous nous avez déjà bien aidé, merci. Allons-y. Elle mima un geste à Nyx pour s'en aller

\- Ouais.

* * *

Ils entrèrent finalement dans le village. Il n'était composé que de quelques petites maisons et immeubles rustiques. On pouvait voir tous les villageois s'occuper joyeusement des mêmes fleurs sur leur balcons ou jardinières respectives. Des ancolies, reconnut Sasha rapidement. Toutes ces ancolies faisaient comme tâche avec leur tête baissée face à la bonne humeur ambiante. Sasha s'imprégnait déjà de cette ambiance. Voir des gens jardiner avec plaisir étaient toujours apaisant à voir pour elle. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de s'occuper de ses propres fleurs demain matin.

Nyx, quant à lui, paraissait bien moins satisfait. Quelque chose semblait comme le gêner dans ce village, il ne savait simplement pas quoi. Il tenta d'oublier ce pressentiment et continua à marcher aux côtés de Sasha. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à la place du village. Il y avait encore des maisons avec les mêmes fleurs à leur balcons, elles formaient une sorte de cercle autour d'une statue. Cette statue représentait une personne, homme ou femme, cela était difficile à déterminer. On pouvait cependant constater que cette statue avait la tête baissée, l'air triste et tenant une fleur dans ses mains, elle avait été admirablement sculptée, on pouvait y déceler beaucoup de détails. Ils regardèrent alors sur le bas de la statue, on pouvait y lire un message "Ô A***le*ia et Sa Majesté E*****a, pour nous apporter joie et allégresse à notre pays, nous vous remercions". Il était cependant en partie effacé mais Sasha comprit bien vite que c'était une ode à une déesse, une reine ? Mais le nom, du peu qu'elle pouvait lire, ne lui disait rien.

\- Ça te dit quelque chose ? Toi tu t'y connais en mythologie. Nyx extirpa Sasha de ses pensées.

\- Non pas du tout... Mais le premier mot pourrait peut-être "Aquilegia" ? Mais pourquoi ce mot...

\- Aquilegia ?

\- C'est le nom scientifique pour l'ancolie, une fleur.

\- Hmm, ça me paraîtrait bizarre.

Ils scrutaient encore une fois la statue à la recherche d'indices mais il n'y avait rien de plus.

\- Cette statue vous intrigue-t-elle tant que ça ?

Les deux sursautèrent encore une fois au son d'un voix. Ils se retournèrent et vit un homme, assez grand, avec un masque avec une fleur sur le front, un oeil et une bouche en dessous. On pouvait tout juste voir ses cheveux, courts et bruns, légèrement rouges. Il portait aussi des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en forme de fleurs.

\- Et vous êtes ? interjecta Nyx

\- Peu importe qui je suis, c'est la statue qui vous intéresse, non ? répondit l'homme

Nyx et Sasha restèrent silencieux, attendant que l'homme continue.

\- Vous êtes bien dociles, finalement. Enfin, je vais répondre à vos questions sur cette fameuse statue.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment à toi qu'on posait la question, répondit Nyx d'un ton sarcastique

L'homme observa Nyx quelques instants, intrigué ou simplement piqué au vif par la remarque, personne ne pouvait le savoir à cause de son masque sur le visage. Il fit un petit rire puis reprit comme si de rien n'était :

\- Cette statue représente la divinité Aquilegia, vous aviez raison sur le nom, mademoiselle. Il regarda Sasha avec ces mots. Elle est représentée par une fleur, l'ancolie. C'est pour cela que tous les habitants plantent des ancolies dans leur jardin, cela les protège de la tristesse de ce monde. Enfin c'est ce que dit la légende. Mais je dois dire que cette croyance est particulièrement forte dans ce village, je me demande bien pourquoi... fit-il mine de réfléchir.

J'ai même entendu dire qu'ils faisaient des boissons médicinales et festives avec cette fleur, amusant, non ?

Le duo ne répondit toujours rien mais ce manque de réponse ne sembla pas le déranger le moins du monde.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très loquaces, enfin, j'espère que ma réponse vous a satisfait.

\- Je suppose que oui... Répondit Sasha.

Nyx grogna en guise de réponse. Décidément il ne sentait pas ce type.

\- Seigneur Nipas ! Vous étiez donc là ! interpella un vieil homme

\- Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Non pas du tout, je pensais simplement que vous étiez déjà parti. Je voulais vous donner cette liqueur avant de partir. Au cidre, cette fois-ci.

\- Oh merci mais ce n'était pas nécessaire

\- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est à nous tous de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous.

\- Aucun souci, c'est normal. Et puis vous m', enfin nous, aidez aussi beaucoup rit l'homme, apparemment dénommé Nipas

Le vieil homme vit soudainement Nyx et Sasha et semblaient très intrigué par ces visages qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Vous êtes de passage ici ? Ou des nouveaux habitants ?

Les deux ne surent pas trop quoi répondre. Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ? Combien de temps allaient-ils rester là ?

\- Nous sommes... en simple visite... je suppose...

\- Je vois... Venez dans mon bar quand vous voulez ! Je fais les meilleurs liqueurs du pays ! répondit le vieil homme, enthousiaste.

\- A ce propos, le maire est-il là ? J'aimerais le voir avant de partir. intervint Nipas

\- Oui bien sûr ! Il doit être chez Madame Tarilasca, je vous accompagne !

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Sasha et Nyx et fixa en particulier Sasha, en silence. Puis il dit :

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous ferez bien de vous réveiller... de votre stupeur

_Hein ?_

Sasha se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Le soleil n'était tout juste levé. Elle regarda son téléphone : 8h00. _Quel drôle de rêve. pensa-t-elle._ Et elle resta silencieuse et ne pensait plus à rien, étant trop abasourdie pour réfléchir. Elle s'assit sur son lit et vit Nyx dormir au bout de celui-ci. Elle vit ensuite le livre par terre. Elle se leva pour le ramasser et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Elle s'allongea ensuite dans son lit et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se rendormir, même si elle ne pensait pas y parvenir. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère bien finir cette histoire (et le autres en stock) un jour car c'est important pour moi d'écrire cette histoire et bien d'autres chose par la suite. J'espère aussi que ça vous plaira car c'est tout aussi important pour moi ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, les fanfics reviendront si c'est ce que vous préférez-
> 
> Moment pub Twitter : [Kobaltaso](https://twitter.com/Kobaltaso)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie continue, les rêves étranges aussi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici (enfin) le 3ème chapitre ! J'ai eu du mal à finir le 4ème pour pas mal de raisons et à me remettre dans le bain pour relire celui-ci d'où la longue attente. J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré les imperfections et le retard *rires*

* * *

Sasha n’arrivait plus à se rendormir, elle ouvra les yeux quand elle sentit un poids au bord de son lit. C’était Nyx qui était venu s’allonger là, cette fois bien éveillé. Elle se releva alors pour s’asseoir sur son lit. Nyx miaula et vint se tenir à côté d’elle. 

\- Si je te racontais le rêve que j’ai fait cette nuit, tu ne me croirais pas. J’espère que tu as fait de meilleurs rêves que moi. dit-elle avec un léger sourire. 

Nyx miaula encore une fois. 

Elle regarda le livre tombé par terre lorsqu’elle s’était endormie et le prit.

\- Je me suis endormie avant même de l’avoir commencé hier… J’essaierai de le commencer ce soir. 

Nyx donna des coups de pattes aux mains qui tenaient le livre. 

\- Je pense le commencer maintenant, finalement. Elle était sur le point de l’ouvrir quand les coups et les miaulements de Nyx se fit soudainement frénétiques. 

\- Ça ne va pas Nyx ? Tu as faim ? On va descendre alors. Elle reposa le livre sur la table de nuit avant même de l’avoir ouvert. 

Nyx stoppa ses mouvements. Sasha se leva, suivi de Nyx et sortit de sa chambre. 

Elle était maintenant dans la cuisine en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle ne mangea pas grand chose, seulement des gâteaux, comme à son habitude. Elle n’avait jamais très faim le matin. Nyx mangeait tranquillement dans sa gamelle. 

Sasha était seule dans la maison, ses parents devaient certainement être sortis se balader, pensa-t-elle. 

Aujourd’hui était dimanche alors il n’y aurait pas grand chose à faire de la journée. Les boutiques étaient pour la plupart fermées, la bibliothèque aussi. Elle pourrait lire et faire beaucoup de choses mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir si son état d’esprit le permettrait. Comme à son habitude, elle allait donc faire comme elle le sentait, même si ça menait souvent à rien excepté des journées vides et loin d’être assez productives à son goût. 

Elle regarda son portable et vit qu’elle avait reçu un SMS. Il venait de son unique amie à l’heure actuelle, Alexandra. Elle était la seule personne qui lui parlait, elle se demandait même parfois si c’était bien utile d’avoir un portable, finalement. Le message était simple : _Salut, ça va ? Ça te dirait une sortie un de ces quatre ?_ . Elle lui répondit immédiatement par un _Ça va et toi ? Évidemment !_. Elle se sentait soudainement mal pour Alexandra. Elle n’avait jamais rien d’intéressant à lui dire, elle pensait que son amie allait finir par la laisser tomber car elle côtoyait des gens bien plus intéressants qu’elle mais jusqu’à maintenant, ce ne fut pas le cas, sans qu’elle ne comprenne trop pourquoi. 

Justement, Sasha vit qu’elle avait déjà répondu. Elle lui demandait si elles pouvaient se voir dans la semaine, ou le week-end prochain. _Avec plaisir_ , lui répondit-elle en retour. Et elle lui demande quel jour l’arrangeait le plus, car, après tout, c’était bien elle la plus occupée des deux, avec son stage. 

Sasha était tellement concentrée sur sa conversation qu’elle ne vit pas que Nyx s’était déplacé jusqu’au salon. Il était allongé sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil de la pièce. Elle débarrassa ses couverts et alla le rejoindre, s’asseyant sur le fauteuil et surfant sur Internet sur son portable. 

Elle n’avait finalement pas fait grand chose de la journée, elle avait simplement feuilleté ses différents livres sur la botanique et la mythologie, regardé la télé et discuté avec Alexandra de leur future sortie, qui était finalement prévue pour le week-end suivant. Elle avait tranquillement dîné avec ses parents, les écoutant discuter puis passa la soirée avec eux et monta se coucher vers 23h30. 

Elle revit ce fameux livre que le libraire lui avait donné. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le lui avait donné. _Il voulait vraiment s’en débarrasser, je suppose._ _Bon je vais finalement le lire, ce livre._ Elle le prit et s’allongea sur son lit. Nyx arriva dans sa chambre à ce moment-là. La mère de Sasha avait dû le faire rentrer. Il monta sur le bout du lit et miaula en la regardant. Il lui donna ensuite des coups de pattes, comme il l’avait fait le matin. Sasha le trouvait bien agité depuis ce matin, justement. Il l’avait fait des allers-retour dehors toute la journée, lui qui était plutôt casanier ou changeant peu d’endroits en temps normal. Puis à chaque fois qu’elle voulait ouvrir le livre qu’elle tenait encore maintenant dans les mains, il l'interrompit. Comme s’il ne voulait pas qu’elle ouvre ce livre. Cette fois, elle l’ouvrit malgré les lamentations de son animal de compagnie. Elle lit les premières lignes : 

_Il était une fois une jeune femme ordinaire qui menait une vie ordinaire dans un monde ordinaire. Cette jeune femme était bien seule dans la vie avec très peu d’amis. S’en satisfaisait-elle ? Oui et non. Il lui restait tout de même les livres pour lui apporter un semblant de réconfort._

Ce passage me rappelle bien des choses, c’est ce que Sasha se disait. Elle continua :

_Un jour ordinaire, et morose, la jeune femme entendit une voix, ressemblant à la sienne : “Vous êtes une incroyable personne !” La jeune femme leva les yeux de son livre et répondit un simple “Qui êtes- vous ? Ne dites pas n’importe quoi, vous ne me connaissez pas” puis elle relit son livre. Un peu plus tard, une voix similaire à la première lui parle, plus longuement cette fois. Elle commença par des mots bien plus violents : “Vous êtes pitoyable” puis lui fit tout un discours sur ses défauts, sur à quel point elle n’était pas une personne qu’on devait côtoyer. La jeune femme ne répondit rien cette fois-ci mais approuva silencieusement ces mots. Oui, les gens devaient la détester et pour de bonnes raisons. pensa-t-elle._

_Comment ?! pensais-je Pourquoi croyait-elle ces mots-ci ? Cette voix ne la connaissait pas mieux que la première, ça j’en étais sûr. Pourtant elle ne crut pas la première, prétextant qu’elle ne la connaissait pas mais crut la deuxième. Ce raisonnement était bien intriguant. De ma voix je lui demandais : croyez-vous vraiment à ces mots bien acerbes ? La jeune femme me répondit que oui. Je lui demandais ensuite : Voulez-vous vraiment plaire à tout le monde ? Devriez-vous devenir quelqu’un d’autre alors ?. La jeune femme répondit que peut-être._

_Je lui posais une nouvelle question “Pensez-vous que vous devriez… disparaître ?”. La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Elle avait un visage bien triste et baissa la tête. Elle répondit finalement “Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste être parfaite. Sinon rien n’ira mieux.” Ce fut sa réponse la plus longue._

Sasha s’arrêta dans sa lecture. D’intenses émotions l’envahissaient soudainement. Cette jeune femme, elle la comprenait parfaitement, elle pensait exactement comme elle. Cela lui rappelait tant de choses qu’elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se tourna vers Nyx qui se frotta à elle comme pour la réconforter. Elle le caressa en retour. Elle se décida tout de même à continuer sa lecture. 

_“Qu’est-ce que vous appelez parfait, dites moi. Je pourrais vous aider comme ça” lui demandais-je. Elle resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes. Je me retins de rire. “Alors ? On a perdu la parole ?” Non. répondit-elle. “Je veux juste être aimée et rien de plus. Je veux juste savoir ce qu’il faut pour cela. Et vous allez m’aider n’est-ce-pas ?” A ces mots, je lui posais donc mon ultime question._

_“Voulez-vous que je vous aide à devenir parfaite ? Sachez cependant que si vous acceptez, vous pourrez plus revenir en arrière”_

On croirait entendre un démon qui proposerait son pacte démoniaque. pensa Sasha. Mais cela la faisait rire. Elle fut surprise quand elle lit la phrase suivante : 

_Je sonnais soudainement comme un démon, non ? C’était très amusant à dire et à entendre pour ma part. J’attendais toujours la réponse de la jeune femme, qui n’avait pas fait un bruit depuis ce moment-là. Enfin elle était très silencieuse depuis le début de notre conversation, elle ne parlait que pour répondre à des questions, si on y réfléchissait bien._

Je crois que j’aurais été assez idiote pour accepter sans réfléchir, à sa place. se dit Sasha. 

_Justement, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et elle me répondit : D’accord j’accepte. Je ne pus contenir un petit rire, cette fois-ci. Je pris immédiatement sa main et l'emmenai avec moi._

J’en étais sûre. pensa Sasha. 

Elle allait ouvrir la page quand, soudainement, elle se sentit très fatiguée. Elle eût à peine le temps de poser le livre, qu’elle s’endormit. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sasha regarda autour d’elle. Elle semblait être dans le même village que celui de la nuit précédente. Elle reconnaissait tous balcons ornés de fleurs, tous ces gens heureux qui ne semblait pas la voir et elle voyait la place du village un peu plus loin avec cette statue qui avaient tant intrigué elle et Nyx. En parlant de Nyx, elle vit qu’il était encore à côté d’elle dormant à même le sol. Chose qu’il ne pouvait pas faire dans la réalité, c’était un chat assez exigeant quand il était question de sommeil. Est-ce qu’il parlerait cette fois ? se demanda-t-elle. Cela ne l’avait pas effrayé la nuit précédente, bien au contraire, ça l’avait étrangement rassurée. Elle repensa ensuite à ce type étrange au masque qu’elle avait vu dans le rêve. Lui, elle n’avait pas particulièrement envie de le revoir, il lui avait donné des frissons, si elle devait être honnête. 

Elle n’avait pas fait attention jusqu’à maintenant mais elle se trouvait devant ce qu’il semblait être un bar appelé _Bonne humeur._ N’ayant pas de meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, elle vérifie si Nyx était réveillé, ce qui fut le cas, et entra dans le bâtiment, suivie par celui-ci.

Elle était maintenant dans le bar. Comme on était en pleine journée, Il y avait peu de monde à l’intérieur, seulement quelques personnes. L’ambiance était donc très calme ce qui soulagea Sasha. 

\- Ah vous voilà ! Venez !

Elle vit le vieil homme de tout à l’heure et de la nuit dernière. Il travaillait au comptoir. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci. Elle posa Nyx sur le comptoir puis s’installa à côté de lui. 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous prendrez ? 

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Qu’est-ce que vous avez ? . 

\- Un peu de tout. rit-il. Si vous voulez, je peux simplement vous apporter une boisson de ma création. 

\- Ça me va... Il me faudrait juste quelque chose de rafraîchissant. Et sans alcool, s’il vous plaît.

\- C’est noté !

Il commença à préparer la boisson. Sasha regarda autour d’elle et son regard tomba sur une autre femme au comptoir. Elle buvait tranquillement sa boisson à la teinte rosée. Elle était grande, mince et portait une longue robe blanche à manche courte avec des fleurs imprimées dessus. Elle avait les cheveux longs, arrivant entre ses omoplates, blancs attachés en queue de cheval. Elle avait les yeux d'un violet vif. Elle portait également un petit diadème sur son front. Sasha la trouvait très belle. Puis celle-ci se tourna vers Sasha, comme si elle avait remarqué qu’on la fixait. Sasha se tourna rapidement, après avoir remarqué que la femme lui avait esquissé un sourire. 

_Ce n’est vraiment pas bien de fixer les gens… Et je n’ai pas pu m’excuser..._ pensa Sasha, embarrassée.

\- Et voilà ! C’est un cocktail d’ancolie avec un peu de sirop de fraise pour sucrer le tout. L’ancolie est notre fleur locale alors il fallait bien que je vous fasse goûter. 

Par contre, le chat, ça sera que de l’eau pour toi ! dit-il en tendant une coupelle d’eau à Nyx 

\- Merci beaucoup

\- De rien ! J’espère que ça vous plaira !

\- C’est une nouvelle cliente ? 

C’était la femme au comptoir qui avait parlé. 

\- Ah ! Vivienne ! Tu veux parler de la jeune femme que je viens de servir ? confirma le barman

\- Il n’y a personne d’autre au comptoir. Et je n’allais pas parler du chat. plaisanta-t-elle

Je ne la reconnais pas alors je me posais la question. C’est rare de voir des nouvelles têtes ici. 

\- Je ne sais pas trop qui elle est ni même d’où elle vient mais… Ça fait toujours plaisir d’avoir des nouveaux clients. 

\- Je vois...

Vivienne se leva de son siège, pour venir s’installer sur celui à la droite de Sasha. 

\- Tu ne sais pas qui elle est ? Elle jeta un oeil vers Sasha. Elle ne t’a pas fait les présentations ?

\- C’est-à-dire que c’est plutôt moi qui n’ai rien demandé ! répondit-il gêné. 

\- Ça m’étonne pas de toi, Stanley. Mais c’est une chose que j’apprécie chez toi. 

Elle regarda Sasha. 

\- Mais moi je suis curieuse. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on voit quelqu’un arriver jusqu’ici. 

Sasha ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire qu’elle savait à peine où elle se trouvait. 

\- Et vous qui êtes-vous ? demanda Nyx, quelque peu sur la défensive. Il ne pouvait pas sentir cette femme. 

\- Ce n’était pas à toi que je parlais, mon chaton, ne t’énerve donc pas. Mais je vais tout de même te répondre. Je m’appelle Vivienne, je n’habite pas ici mais c’est mon village d’enfance. C’est pour ça que j’y reviens régulièrement, d’ailleurs. Même si le trajet entre ici et Anthurium est disons… assez fatigant. 

\- Anthurium ? demanda Sasha 

\- Vous connaissez pas ? C’est la 2ème plus grande ville du pays après Daffodil, la capitale. répondit le vieil homme, intrigué

\- Je suppose que vous n’êtes vraiment pas d’ici, alors. renchérit Vivienne. 

\- Non… 

\- Enfin je ne vais pas vous demander d’où vous venez, je m’en fiche un peu, pour être honnête. Parlez moi de vous, plutôt. 

\- Je m’appelle Sasha et… disons que je ne fais pas grand chose de ma vie en ce moment. Enfin je lis beaucoup mais c’est tout. Et… vous ? Que faites-vous dans la vie ? 

Vivienne eut un léger rire.

\- Disons que je console les âmes en peine, ces personnes perdues dans leur vie. Je les aide à oublier leur problèmes pendant quelques heures, tout simplement. J’ai bien l’impression d’être en face de l’une d’entre elles d’ailleurs alors si vous avez besoin de mes services, venez me voir si vous passez par Anthurium. Ou si vous voulez juste passer me voir.

\- J-J’y penserai. 

Vivienne esquissa encore une fois un sourire. Elle regarda Sasha quelques secondes puis elle interpella le barman, Stanley, qui était parti servir un autre client pendant la conversation :

\- Pourrait-on avoir un cocktail Nyoppas chacune ?

Sasha jeta un regard à la femme à côté d’elle.

\- Je veux te payer un petit quelque chose, ça te dérange pas, j’espère ? Il n'y a pas d'alcool dans cette boisson si cela t'inquiète tant. 

\- N-non, pas du tout, merci.

\- Je vous amène ça tout de suite !

Elle regarda ensuite Nyx, qui était toujours sur le comptoir. Il n’avait pas dit un mot depuis que Vivienne l’avait plus ou moins houspillé. Elle se sentit soudainement mal de n’avoir rien dit, de ne pas l’avoir défendu. Elle se sentait “lâche”, un peu comme à son habitude. Mais Nyx s’était juste allongé et endormi, il ouvrit juste les yeux pour regarder Sasha. 

Le barman revint rapidement avec les nouvelles boissons ainsi qu’avec une assiette avec de la nourriture dedans.

\- Tiens, le chat, tu dois avoir faim maintenant.

Nyx miaula et se mis à manger ce qu’on lui avait donné, l’air satisfait. Il semblait étrangement se comporter bien plus comme un chat, cette fois-ci, ce _rêve_ -ci. Peut-être le boudait-elle ? En tout cas, elle était intriguée par son attitude et ne savait pas trop comment la prendre.

Le barman tendit ensuite les 2 cocktails à elle et Vivienne.

\- Tenez. Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous penserez de ce cocktail, il est un peu particulier, on dira. Je le sers que très rarement

\- Voyons, il est divin ce cocktail ! bouda un peu Vivienne

\- Vous êtes aussi particulière que ce cocktail, c’est pour ça qu’il vous va bien. Tout comme Seigneur Nipas, qui est la seule autre personne à le prendre.

\- Ah oui, Nipas….

\- Ce Nipas, c’est le type bizarre au masque ?

Nyx avait finalement parlé après un long moment de silence.

\- C’est Seigneur Nipas pour toi, le chat. Il mérite tout ton respect. dit Stanley d’un ton sec

Le chat sursauta à ce revirement soudain de Stanley. 

\- Mais.... Qui est-il exactement ? osa demander Sasha. 

Vivienne et le propriétaire du bar se regardèrent un instant puis Vivienne répondit

\- Je vais expliquer ça simplement il est un des chefs d’une… association ou religion. Beaucoup d’habitants ici en sont des fidèles, d’ailleurs. D’où la statue de la déesse au centre du village, Aquilegia. Je dirais même que ce petit village en est la capitale. Elle rassemble beaucoup de fidèles partout ailleurs aussi donc si tu voyages un peu, il y a des chances que tu en rencontres d’autres. 

\- Et ils croient en quoi concrètement ? demanda Nyx

\- Ils pensent qu’il faut vivre avec ce qu’on appelle sa “mélancolie” pour accéder à son bonheur et pouvoir exploiter tous ses talents. Ils croient également au fait qu’ils soient en quelques sortes des “mauvais êtres”, que seule la déesse Aquilegia est un “bon être”, qu’elle est le modèle ultime à atteindre par un mode de vie bien particulier. Selon eux également les portes paroles de la religion, choisis par celle-ci, auraient déjà atteint cet état idéal qu’on qualifie de bons êtres. Nipas est l’un de ces porte-paroles et le plus haut gradé d’entre eux qui plus est. Evidemment pour atteindre ce but, les fidèles sont prêts à dépenser de grosses sommes d'argent pour accéder à la moindre demande de ces porte-paroles, pensant que cela les aidera vraiment... Ma réponse te convient-elle ? dit-elle avec un clin d’oeil

\- Oui, merci beaucoup…

Elle n’avait pas de questions à poser sur le coup mais même si elle en avait, elle n’oserait pas les poser. Nyx lui, était beaucoup plus franc. 

\- Et vous l’aimez pas, ce type ? Et cette religion ?

Vivienne le regarda fixement puis autour d’elle. Il n’y avait toujours que quelques clients et le propriétaire du bar était apparemment parti en cuisine. Elle semblait un peu méfiante à l’idée de répondre à cette question. Ce que Nyx ne manqua pas de relever.

\- Vous avez peur qu’on vienne vous arrêter si vous dites des choses négatives ou quoi ?

\- Pas du tout, vilain matou. lui sourit-elle poliment. Je n’ai simplement pas envie de… vexer quelqu’un. Pour répondre honnêtement à ta question, si tu y tiens tant, ma petite voix me dit qu’on doit se méfier de lui, ce que je fais d’ailleurs, et vous devriez en faire de même. Je n’ai pas grand chose à dire sur lui étant donné qu’il sait très bien comment ne pas laisser échapper la moindre information sur lui. 

\- Et sa religion ? Vous en êtes une fidèle ? relanca Nyx

Vivienne semblait comme réfléchir à sa réponse mais répondit aussitôt :

\- Je pense que les gens se retournent vers cette religion par dépit et que Nipas et ses sous-fifres le savent très bien. Même petite, je n’y étais pas vraiment attachée, bien que mes parents en soit des grands fidèles. Maintenant que je suis encore plus éloignée de tout ça, j’ai tendance à développer une vraie aversion pour cette religion. 

\- Vous êtes pas du genre à suivre la masse, donc. 

\- Pas particulièrement. rit-elle. 

Alors qu’elle semblait vouloir dire autre chose, elle fut interrompue par le retour du propriétaire du bar.. C’est là que Sasha se rendit compte qu’elle était restée immobile pendant toute la conversation et n’avait pas bu une goutte de sa boisson. Elle se décida enfin à la boire. La boisson avait un goût étrange qu’elle ne serait trop qualifier. Elle lui semblait comme doux amer mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans celle-ci. Cette boisson lui faisait aussi ressentir quelque chose de profond en elle, qu’elle ne saurait pas décrire non plus. Sasha ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette boisson, elle ne la trouvait pas bonne mais elle n’était pas si mauvaise que ça non plus. Juste particulière comme on le lui avait dit. 

Elle leva les yeux et vit que Vivienne la regardait puis dévia son regard quand leurs yeux se sont croisés, rougissant légèrement. Le barman était en train d’essuyer des verres silencieusement. Nyx buvait lui aussi silencieusement. Sasha décida finalement de terminer son verre. 

\- Ah vous avez fini votre cocktail. Qu’en avez-vous pensé ? lui demanda le barman.

\- C’est disons… bizarre…. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. 

\- Vraiment, vous n’aimez pas ? renchérit Vivienne.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… Je ne déteste pas mais je n’aime pas non plus. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dedans ?

\- Ça c’est un secret ! s’exclama le barman. Plus sérieusement, je vais être honnête : je ne sais pas ce qu’il y a dedans moi-même. On nous livre toujours le cocktail tout fait et il faut vider le contenu en trop dans un récipient spécial. Je vous le dis, il est vraiment spécial, ce cocktail. 

Effectivement, c’était spécial, c’est ce que c’était dit Sasha en entendant cela. Juste après ces pensées, Vivienne se leva et dit :

\- Ça me chagrine de dire ça mais je dois y aller, c’est bientôt l’heure de mon train et il vaut mieux pas que je rate. Nous avons eu des conversations très intéressantes, merci beaucoup. En espérant que nous nous revoyons bientôt, au revoir, Sasha et… ? pausa-t-elle en regardant Nyx.

\- Nyx. 

\- Je note, au revoir, Nyx. 

Puis elle partit après un signe de la main dans leur direction. 

\- On devrait y aller aussi. Il y a peut-être encore des choses à voir. suggéra Nyx 

\- D’accord. 

Elle tendit les bras pour prendre Nyx. Elle fit un signe ensuite au propriétaire du bar.

\- Au revoir et merci ! 

\- Au revoir et au plaisir de vous revoir !

Sasha et Nyx était finalement sorti du bar. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils y étaient restés mais tout semblait être à la même place que tout à l’heure. Sasha regardait autour d’elle lorsqu’elle rentra dans quelqu’un.

\- Ah. Excusez-moi… 

\- Ce n’est rien, madame.

Elle leva la tête au son de cette voix qui lui disait quelque chose. Elle était face au type bizarre au masque, comme l’appelait Nyx. Nyx feula en le voyant. 

\- Votre chat ne semble pas beaucoup m’apprécier. en fit-il la remarque. 

\- Nyx… Calme toi... le réprimanda-t-elle.

Nipas émit un léger rire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il a ses instincts sauvages, c'est un animal après tout. En tout cas, j’espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés. Le propriétaire du Bonne Humeur est un brave homme. 

\- Ça a été, merci. 

\- On doit y aller. intervint Nyx. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps face à l'homme masqué.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous retenir. A bientôt, Sasha. dit-il avec un sourire qu'on pouvait très bien sentir. 

\- Au revoir. 

Elle repartit ensuite vers le centre du village. Après quelques pas, elle se stoppa net. _Comment l’homme au masque connaissait-il son prénom ?_ Elle ne souvenait pas le lui avoir dit ou même qu’il ait été prononcé devant lui. Elle se retourna pour voir s’il était encore là mais il avait d’ores et déjà disparu, supposément entré dans le bar. Elle décida de passer outre et reprit sa marche. 

Sasha se réveilla de nouveau dans son lit. Il était déjà le matin. Elle avala sa salive quand elle remarqua un goût bizarre dans sa bouche. Elle pensa quelque secondes que c’était du sang mais en y réfléchissant, c’était autre chose. Ce goût ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu’elle avait senti son rêve, celui de cette boisson étrange...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Je ne vais pas faire de promesses sur quand sortira le prochain chapitre mais l'inspiration revient doucement donc ma prochaine fiction ne devrait pas tarder. Je travaille aussi sur de futures fanfictions mais ma passion et mon inspiration se concentrent pas mal sur mes personnages d'où l'absence de fanfics depuis un an à peu près. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ça aussi ! 
> 
> Bref je tiens à remercier les quelques lecteurs réguliers d'être toujours là pour me soutenir, que cela soit ici ou sur Twitter, ça me touche beaucoup !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha et Nyx continuent à s'aventurer dans le monde étrange dans lequel ils sont tombés....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Me voilà de retour. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre, enfin le relire surtout, car je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant pas mal de temps pour beaucoup de raisons. J'ai perdu l'avance sur les chapitres que j'avais cumulé aussi, malheureusement, mais j'avais quand même envie de poster quelque chose pour l'été !
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasha se leva de son lit pour le moins perturbée par le goût dans sa bouche. Elle resta un moment assise sur son lit. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais avait comme l'impression que tout ça était lié au livre que le libraire lui avait donné, rien que cet aspect était étrange, l'autre jour. Peut-être devait-elle retourner le voir avec le livre…. Mais allait-il la croire ? Elle avait bien trop peur de se heurter à de l'incompréhension ou de la moquerie si elle lui expliquait la situation. Elle ramassa le livre qui était encore une fois tombé. Comme quoi les journées se répètent se disait-elle. 

La journée se passe normalement, rien d’extraordinaire s’était passé. Elle était simplement sortie se balader dans l'après-midi. Elle avait envie de sortir plus longtemps mais n'avait en même temps pas toujours le courage de sortir seule. Le regard des autres pouvaient se révéler particulièrement peu supportable certains jours, rendant le fait d’être à l’extérieur éprouvant. Elle passa donc sa soirée dans sa chambre et s'endormit vite, sans même avoir ouvert le livre cette fois-ci.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de se dire que, peut-être, elle ne ferait pas de rêve bizarre cette nuit. 

Elle se retrouva encore dans ce village mais cette fois, à sa sortie. Elle se demanda alors si elle pouvait vraiment en sortir. Mais pour aller où ?

Puis elle se souvint de la ville dont lui avait parlé la femme, Vivienne, dans son précédent rêve… Anthurium ? Mais comment pouvait-on y aller ?

Nyx la sortit de ses pensées

\- Alors ? On fait quoi ? Encore et toujours, elle était soulagée qu'il soit là. 

\- Je pensais aller voir la ville où habite la femme qu'on a vu au bar, tu sais Vivienne ?

\- Ah oui elle. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu lui veux mais, allons-y, je te suis.

\- Mais pour être franche… Je sais pas trop comment y aller… Je pensais retourner au bar pour demander des informations. 

\- Attends, je me baladais tout à l'heure et j'ai cru voir quelque chose comme une gare routière ? 

\- Ah bon ! Allons voir ça d'abord.

Elle suivit Nyx jusqu'au bâtiment en question. Il ressemblait effectivement à une gare routière mais il était désespérément vide, avec son seul guichet et ses quelques bancs dans une si grande pièce. Elle alla vers le dit guichet et demanda à l'homme derrière le comptoir :

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi…. Est-ce que vous savez comment on va à la ville… d'Anthurium ?

\- Ah ! Anthurium ! Il y a un bus dans une heure à la sortie Sud du village, près du couturier. Vous voulez une carte ? Ça sera plus simple et gratuit.

\- Gratuit ?

\- Oui, tant que vous vous cantonnez aux 5 grandes villes, Anthurium, Daffodil et j'en passe, c'est gratuit. Sinon il vous faudra une autre carte, payante cette fois-ci.

\- Je vois, merci. Je vais la prendre dans ce cas.

Il commença à faire la carte et continua la conversation :

\- Et donc pourquoi allez-vous à Anthurium ? Ville d'origine ? 

\- Pas vraiment… Disons que je connais quelqu'un là-bas. 

\- Ah c'est plus un voyage touristique donc. Je comprends c'est une bien belle ville, Anthurium. N'empêche que c'est rare de voir un habitant de ce village avoir la volonté de sortir de ce trou paumé. Oui vraiment rare.

\- Attendez…. Ils sortent jamais en ville ? Mais il y a pratiquement rien dans ce village ! s'exclama Nyx

\- La prochaine ville est à 3 heures de route en bus. Et c'est le seul transport que veulent bien prendre les habitants. Ils ont autre à chose à faire qu'à passer une journée à faire un aller-retour

Il fit une pause à ce moment-là.

\- Et puis… Je pense surtout qu'ils sont beaucoup trop attachés à ce village pour en sortir. Rares sont ceux qui le quittent. 

Il tendit la carte à Sasha.

\- Voilà pour vous et une pour le chat aussi.

\- Merci beaucoup, au revoir.

Ils sortirent ensuite du bâtiment

\- La sortie Sud….

\- Par là dit Nyx en se tournant vers leur gauche.

\- Merci, je vais te suivre.

Ils trouvèrent facilement ce qui s'avérait être un arrêt de bus. 

_Le trajet va être sacrément long_ , pensa Nyx. _Mais Sasha a pris une grosse initiative pour une fois alors je vais faire avec._

\- Au fait, pourquoi veux-tu aller à là-bas ? Tu veux revoir cette femme ?

Sasha fût quelque peu prise de court par la question de Nyx. Elle avait surtout agi sur un coup de tête. _Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve sans conséquence après tout, n’est-ce-pas ?_

Elle finit par répondre simplement :

\- Au début oui mais je suis surtout curieuse de connaître autre chose que ce village maintenant

Nyx ne répondit rien à cela. Ainsi, ils attendirent assez longuement avant que le bus n'arrive. Sasha monta dans le bus, Nyx dans ses bras. Il y avait quelques personnes déjà dedans.

Sasha fut surprise de ne pas voir Vivienne parmi les passagers. _Peut-être avait-elle pris un autre bus avant ?_ Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il était si ce n'est qu'on était en pleine journée. Elle décida de s'asseoir au milieu du bus, vers le fond. Sur la rangée de l'autre côté du couloir, en face d'elle, elle vit une femme aux cheveux bleu pastel, à peu près de son âge et était corpulente. À côté d'elle se trouvait un homme blond avec la peau légèrement mat avec des lunettes de soleil, plus petit encore que son amie et peut-être même plus petit que Sasha elle-même . Il semblait être le plus excentrique du duo avec ses lunettes de soleil et ses vêtements bariolés. Ils discutaient vivement.

\- Comment ça on va à Anthurium ?! Ça fait 10 fois qu'on y va ! demanda l'homme.

\- Et alors ? Il y a toujours des trucs à faire, c'est pas aussi vide que tous les villages qu'on vient de voir ! Et puis je crois qu'on va nous donner une mission importante cette fois.

\- Ah tu crois ? À mon avis il va encore falloir chercher je ne sais quel bibelot pour je ne sais quel notable pourri gâté. 

\- Crois moi. Ça va être un vrai truc cette fois.

\- Si tu le dis. soupira-t-il 

\- Et enlève tes lunettes de soleil, on croirait voir un type bizarre.

\- J'ai des cernes, c'est affreux, laisse-moi les cacher. J'ai déjà ces boutons à gérer....

\- On est dans un bus dans un endroit paumé et on est pas devant un client alors tes cernes, on s'en fiche.

\- Laisse tomber, tu trouves pas que je suis super classe comme ça ? rit-il

Sasha avait remarqué à ce moment-là que la voix de l’homme était légèrement tiraillée, un peu comme si sa voix muait. Elle le pensait adulte depuis le début de la conversation, comme il semblait du même âge que la femme mais elle commençait à en douter un peu, au vu de sa voix et de son attitude qui lui semblait enfantine. 

Leur conversation était ensuite partie sur quelque chose de plus trivial et calme. Sasha avait arrêté d'écouter et observait le paysage en mouvement par la fenêtre. Elle vit pendant un long moment des prairies d'un vert parfait à perte de vue. Le bus s'arrêtait régulièrement, une ou deux personnes montaient à chaque fois et peu de personnes descendaient. Mais le bus ne restait qu'à moitié plein. Au fur et à mesure de ce long trajet, elle commença finalement à voir de plus en plus de grandes bâtisses. Elle comprenait mieux ce qui lui avait dit Vivienne: effectivement le trajet lui paraissait peu à peu éprouvant. Puis enfin, elle vit au loin ce qui semblait être une grande ville. 

\- Ah bah voilà Anthurium enfin !

C'était l'homme qu'elle avait observé tout à l'heure qui avait parlé. Elle arrivait donc bientôt à sa destination. Le bus roula encore un long moment avant de s'arrêter à l'entrée de la ville.

Sasha paniqua. Est-ce qu'on allait vérifier les papiers des passagers ? Elle n'avait rien à part sa carte de bus ! Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle fut rassurée par le bus qui redémarra. 

Le bus s'engouffra dans la ville. On pouvait voir de nombreuses personnes marcher sur les trottoirs, négocier avec des marchands et bien d'autres choses. La ville lui semblait comme une grande mâchoire dans laquelle elle se serait engouffrée avec ces bâtiments immenses qui s'étendaient bien haut dans le ciel. Le bus roula donc un petit moment dans la ville jusqu'à arriver près de ce qu'il ressemblait à une grande gare routière. Le bus s'arrêta et les gens se levèrent en même temps pour descendre du bus. 

Sasha était maintenant descendue du bus et observa ce qu’il y avait autour d’elle. Les passagers étaient en train de récupérer leur bagages dans les soutes à sa droite. Autour d’elle, il y avait encore quelques bus et leurs passagers. Une fois qu’ils avaient récupérés tous leurs bagages, les passagers de leur bus partirent un à un de leur côté, ils semblaient tous accompagnés. C’est là qu’elle vit passer devant elle le duo qu’elle avait observé tout à l’heure. Le blond s’arrêta soudainement devant elle, la regarda un instant et lui sourit avant de lui dire “Peut-être à bientôt” en la saluant d’un geste de la main. Elle fut décontenancée et ne put répondre qu’avec un signe de la tête. L’amie du jeune homme semblait avoir du mal à comprendre l’attitude de son ami mais elle esquissa un sourire. 

\- Tu es vraiment en forme aujourd’hui, Markus. rit-elle. Enfin garde un peu de cette énergie pour tout à l’heure, ok ? On en aura besoin. Au fait, tu as bien l’adresse ?

\- Oui, oui dit-il en sortant un carnet de son sac.

\- Alors on y va !

Ils partirent vers la gauche de Sasha mais la fille se tourna vers elle, resta silencieuse et lui dit la même chose que son ami, qui semblait d’ailleurs assez surpris par cela. Sasha lui répondit une nouvelle fois avec un signe de la tête. Après ça, le duo s’en alla sans rien dire.

Sasha ne savait pas trop où aller et décida donc de prendre le chemin du duo, après les avoir laissé s’éloigner un peu. Elle verrait bien où tout cela allait la mener. Elle n’aimait pas du tout improviser en temps normal, cela l’angoissait beaucoup trop mais elle n’avait pas d’autres choix. Elle tourna un moment dans les couloirs, ne trouvant pas la sortie du bâtiment puis finalement elle se trouva dans un hall qui menait à une sortie. 

A la seconde où elle avait franchi la sortie du bâtiment, elle fut médusée par cette immense ville lumineuse et colorée, qu’elle voyait enfin sans vitre de bus devant elle. Elle était à la fois confuse par toutes les stimulations sensorielles de cette ville et émerveillée par toutes les façades fleuries des bâtiments. Magnolia, dahlia, roses et tant d’autres, toutes les fleurs y étaient. On pouvait même voir des plants de fruits sur les balcons ou sur les devants des différents bâtiments. Mais après cet instant d’euphorie, l’angoisse revint de plus belle chez Sasha. Où devait-elle aller ? Elle n’en avait aucune idée. Elle voulait peut-être revoir Vivienne mais elle ignorait totalement où celle-ci pouvait être en ce moment et même où elle travaillait exactement. Elle commença à paniquer dans cette ville qu’elle ne connaissait pas, avec ses lumières et bruits incessants. 

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Nyx, inquiet

Elle le regarda et le caressa, comme elle le faisait habituellement pour se détendre dans ses moments d’angoisse. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. 

\- Ça va... répondit-elle après un moment. 

Elle essaya de réfléchir calmement. Elle avait pensé à tenter de demander aux gens si par hasard ils connaissaient cette Vivienne mais elle se dit de suite que ça paraîtrait bizarre de la voir chercher autant une personne qu’elle connaissait à peine qui plus est. Elle commença à se dire qu’elle n’avait pas d’autres choix que de simplement errer dans cette ville en espérant trouver quelque chose. 

Alors qu’elle commença tout juste à marcher, elle vit un sac par terre. Elle se baissa pour le regarder plus près et vit divers objets et papiers et surtout, ce qui semblait être une grosse somme d’argent en pièces et en billets. 

\- Cool, on pourra s’acheter à manger avec ça. dit Nyx

\- Quoi ? Pas question que je prenne cet argent !

\- Je plaisantais. Enfin, à moitié. 

\- Désolée…

\- Plus sérieusement, regarde, on a de la chance, je crois qu’on peut ramener tout ça là-bas. dit-il en indiquant un petit bâtiment à quelques pas avec un panneau écrit _“Garde de la ville d’Anthurium, centre ville”_

\- D’accord on va faire comme ça.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans le bâtiment et vit plusieurs personnes en uniforme. L’une d’entre elles, une femme assez grande à l’air strict, se dirigea immédiatement vers eux et leur demanda :

\- Un problème ?

\- On a trouvé ce sac dehors, il semble contenir des objets de valeur alors on voulait savoir si on pouvait de le déposer ici. répondit Sasha d’une voix peu assurée. 

\- Laissez moi regarder ça. 

Sasha lui tendit le sac qu’elle posa sur un siège contre le mur. Elle sembla prêter une attention particulière aux papiers, peut-être même une plus grande attention qu’à l’argent. 

\- Vous n’avez rien touché ou pris n’est-ce-pas ? 

\- Pas du tout !

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu’on aurait ramené le sac si on avait volé quelque chose ? On est pas stupides à ce point-là. rétorqua Nyx

\- Nyx, ne parle pas comme ça s’il te plait.

La femme les observa un instant de haut en bas. 

\- Hm je vois. Nous allons garder ça au chaud, merci. Le propriétaire devrait vite s’apercevoir de la perte de son sac et venir ici. répondit finalement la femme, avec un léger sourire. 

Elle prit le sac avec elle et s’apprêta à partir quand un homme, en costume, entra. Il regarda autour de lui et se précipita vers la femme. 

\- Oh le voilà ! Je le cherchais ! 

\- Ah c’est le vôtre ? Ça tombe bien ces jeunes personnes, dit-elle en indiquant Sasha et Nyx, viennent de le ramener ici. 

Le sourire de l’homme disparut presque instantanément lorsque son regard tomba sur les deux comparses. Il les toisait maintenant du regard, comme pour les analyser. Mais son sourire revint d’un coup juste après. 

\- Oh je vois, merci. 

Même Sasha qui n’était pas très douée pour comprendre les gens comprit que ce sourire était étrange et n’avait rien de sincère. Elle avait du mal à comprendre la réaction de l’homme d’autant plus qu’ils ne connaissaient absolument pas. Peut-être pensait-il qu’elle lui avait volé quelque chose ? 

\- Merci encore une fois mademoiselle pour votre honnêteté, je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si vous aviez été quelqu’un de plus… douteux. 

\- Veuillez tout de même vérifier si rien ne manque, on a pu vous voler quelque chose avant que votre sac soit trouvé. 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien ne manque. 

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda la femme, surprise de la réaction de l’homme en costume.

\- Oui sûr et certain, je l’aurais tout de suite si quelque chose d’important avait été volé. Veuillez m’excuser, j’ai une réunion importante alors je dois y aller. Au revoir. 

\- Et mademoiselle ? dit-il Sasha. Tenez. dit-il en tenant de l’argent

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n’avez pas besoin !

\- J’insiste. 

Elle finit par accepter cet argent. 

\- C’est donc ça être riche ? demanda Nyx. Il n’a vraiment pas l’air près de ses affaires, celui-là. Et avec son costume guindé aussi. Je ne supporte pas ces gens. 

La femme regarda les billets et pièces dans la main et fit remarquer :

\- Ce sac devait être justement très important pour qu’il vous donne une somme pareille.

Elle observa Sasha et dit :

\- Attendez là une minute s’il vous plait. Les deux compagnons la regardèrent partir vers le fond du bâtiment.

\- Finalement, on l’a eu notre repas. Même si c’est très suspect qu’il te donne autant d’argent pour un simple sac retrouvé. dit Nyx pensif. 

\- C’est vrai…

La garde revint enfin avec un petit sac dans la main qu’elle tendit à Sasha. 

\- Vous ne semblez pas avoir de quoi transporter cet argent et il ne serait pas très prudent de le garder dans vos poches alors… Je me suis permise de prendre quelque chose dans les objets trouvés. 

\- Vous êtes sûre ? 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça fait des années qu’il est là et je pense que la personne ne ne viendra jamais le récupérer maintenant … Et il était vide de toute manière. 

\- Merci beaucoup dans ce cas. Nous pouvons partir ? 

\- Bien sûr. Au revoir. répondit la garde en les saluant

\- Au revoir ! dirent les 2 compagnons en même temps

Sasha jeta un regard à Nyx puis le reprit dans ses bras. 

\- On y va ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui allons-y. 

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se trouvèrent de nouveau dans la ville lumineuse et bruyante. Sasha ne savait pas ce qu’elle ressentait vis-à-vis de cette ville. Elle était certes magnifique avec les lumières colorées et ces bâtiments tout aussi bariolés mais cette foule, ce bruit ne manquaient pas de la rendre malade, en quelque sorte.

\- Et donc qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? questionna Nyx.

\- … Je réfléchis à ça justement.

\- Tu as l’air vraiment fatiguée, tu veux qu’on essaye d’aller se reposer quelque part ?

\- Un peu mais ce n’est rien, je vais faire avec. Mais est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Ça serait pas de refus ! Je commence à avoir envie de croquer des jambes là 

Sasha émit un rire à la remarque de Nyx et le caressa un peu et il ronronna en retour. 

\- On va trouver ça. Il y a peut-être quelque chose dans la direction qu’on prenait tout à l’heure ?

\- Sans doute !

Ils continuèrent alors à marcher dans la direction dans laquelle ils allaient avant d’être interrompus mais ils virent rapidement que la ville commençait s’agiter plus intensément qu’avant. Les gens se rassemblèrent tous peu à peu sur les trottoirs, face à la route, comme pour attendre un défilé. 

\- Il va se passer quelque chose, je crois. fit remarquer Nyx

\- Oui… Et j’aimerais trouver un endroit où entrer…

Elle regarda autour d’elle pour trouver un endroit pour manger. 

\- Ah tiens ! Un restaurant ! Allons-y !

Alors qu’ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le restaurant une voix inconnue, tremblante, les interrompit et commencèrent à se tourner vers celle-ci...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ou un autre écrit avec un peu de courage, de motivation et de chance. Vous pouvez comme d'habitude me retrouver sur mon compte écriture pour suivre mes avancements de ce côté-là [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kobaltaso). 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire si mon travail vous plaît ou non, que ça soit ici ou ailleurs, toute interaction est bonne à prendre (sauf insulte et moquerie gratuite bien évidemment) !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu’ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le restaurant une voix inconnue, tremblante, les interrompit et commencèrent à se tourner vers celle-ci...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement j'ai fait ma rentrée qui s'est avérée éprouvante... Pour l'instant j'ai un emploi du temps assez léger donc je peux encore écrire comme je le souhaite mais ça va pas durer, je crois, haha. Bref, voici le chapitre 5, bonne lecture !
> 
> Petit warning pour ce chapitre: il y a un petit passage qui peut être vu comme du self-harm d'une certaine façon. Ce n'est pas très long (une phrase) ni explicite mais je préviens quand même au cas où !

* * *

_Alors qu’ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le restaurant une voix inconnue, tremblante, les interrompit et commencèrent à se tourner vers celle-ci…_

_-_ Ah vous voilà !

Sasha et Nyx se tournèrent vers la voix qui semblait les interpeller. Ils virent face à eux un homme de petite taille, à peine plus grand que Sasha, l’air interdit et essoufflé. Il portait un uniforme semblable à la garde qu’ils avaient vu plus tôt mais avec des badges accrochés en plus. Sasha et Nyx regardèrent l’homme en attendant qu’il reprenne son souffle et finisse par parler.

\- Votre Altesse… Si je puis me permettre… Veuillez ne pas partir sans prévenir à quelques minutes du défilé ! Si vous n’êtes pas là, cette fête n’a pas lieu d’être…

_Une fête ?_ pensa Sasha. Cela expliquait peut-être la foule joyeuse et particulièrement dense dans la ville, selon elle. Elle se demandait ce que cette fête célébrait. Mais une question se posait : pourquoi ce garde l’appelait-il “Votre Altesse” ?

\- Votre Altesse ? demanda Nyx, tout aussi perturbé qu’elle, en premier.

\- Un chat ? Sauf votre respect mais vous ne devriez peut-être pas prendre un animal errant avec vous, on ne sait pas quelle maladie il peut avoir…

Avant qu’ils ne puissent lever le quiproquo qui semblait s’être installé, Sasha et Nyx virent 3 autres gardes arriver au loin, qui eux, portaient une cape.

\- Tiens, Celtis, te voilà ! Tu as retrouvé la reine ? parla l’un des gardes, aux long cheveux violine, l’air étrangement amusé.

Le groupe de gardes se composaient de 2 hommes et une femme. Les deux hommes dépassaient largement le garde à qui ils parlaient. Ils étaient même extrêmement grands. La femme, quant à elle, n’était que légèrement plus grande que Celtis.

\- Je te trouve beaucoup trop joyeux pour la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, Tych. fit remarquer le garde à la peau mat au garde aux cheveux violine.

\- Il n’y a pas de quoi paniquer mon cher Azaan ! Notre Altesse a dû simplement aller voir une maquilleuse comme à chacun de ses moments de _colère._ répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Azaan était encore plus grand que Tych, lui donnant une aura d’autant plus austère que son air sérieux et son regard aux couleurs sombres laissaient déjà paraître. Celui-ci resta silencieux mais un regard discret semblait approuver ce que lui disait son camarade. Azaan porta ensuite son regard sur Sasha.

\- Veuillez nous excuser. mademoiselle, il semblerait qu’il ait eu une confusion de notre part. Nous nous sommes précipités dans la panique, ce n’était pas digne de notre part. dit-il avec un salut.

\- Veuillez nous excuser. s’excusa Tych à son tour, avec sérieux.

Les deux gardes s’excusèrent à leur tour. Puis une voix sèche se fit entendre.

\- Alors ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?!

Nyx ne put s’empêcher de sursauter à cette voix et jeter un regard à Sasha. Cette voix… Lui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à celle de sa maîtresse lorsqu’elle criait. Les gardes se retournèrent tous en même temps, avec un salut, pris au dépourvu. Cette reine était non seulement une copie vocale de Sasha mais aussi une copie physique de celle-ci. Elles avaient les mêmes cheveux, la même taille et un visage plus que semblable.

\- Votre Altesse nous vous cherchions. répondit la garde.

\- Eh bien je n’étais pas là où vous me cherchiez, Cléo. répondit la reine, ou la princesse, d’un ton passif agressif.

\- Veuillez nous excuser, nous étions très inquiet pour vous, votre Altesse. intervint Azaan.

La reine l’ignora et se contenta de fixer Sasha du regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Sasha n’aimait pas ce regard qui semblait la scruter, regarder en elle même. Une ambiance glaciale s’installait. Sasha finit par parler pour briser ce silence étouffant.

\- V-Veuillez m’excuser d’avoir retenu vos gardes, Votre Altesse. dit-elle avec difficulté

La reine ne donna comme seule réponse qu’un soufflé du nez et resta terriblement silencieuse. Les gardes s’échangèrent des regards puis Tych intervint:

\- Il serait temps d’aller au point de départ du défilé, c’est bientôt l’heure. Il émit nerveux après ça.

“Son Altesse” le regarda, fixement mais émit un sourire pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Elle se rapprocha ensuite terriblement de Sasha, d’un pas accéléré comme si elle allait se jeter sur elle puis elle regarda de nouveau Tych, avec ce même sourire étrangement doux et sincère.

\- C’est pour ça que je suis là, mon cher Tych. Cependant, je suis un peu… déçue de te voir ce genre de personnes… à l’air si pitoyable. Ça m’en donnerait la nausée. répondit la reine en lançant un regard noir à Sasha.

Les gardes regardèrent Sasha un peu mal à l’aise et la vit baisser la tête, sans rien dire.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! cria Nyx.

Reine ou pas, il n’aimait pas du tout le mépris dont faisait preuve cette femme envers sa maîtresse. Il entra dans une colère soudaine et sauta des bras de Sasha, la griffant au bras au passage pour se jeter sur la femme. Celui-ci se fit cependant bien vite rattraper par l’un des gardes, qui le prit dans ses bras. Il ne vit pas tout de suite lequel puis d’un regard il vit que c’était le garde “glacial”, Azaan.

\- Nous devons vraiment aller nous préparer, dit-il sans expression. Je vous le rends mademoiselle et donna Nyx à Sasha avec ses paroles.

\- Si je peux me permettre, mademoiselle, on va vous trouver un endroit pour vous reposer, vous semblez fatiguée. répondit ensuite Cléo.

\- D’accord… se contenta de répondre Sasha

\- Allez-y, je m’en occupe avec Celtis. dit Cléo aux trois autres gardes.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête en signe d'approbation.

* * *

Après ça, Sasha suivit silencieusement Cléo et Celtis dans les rues de la ville, pendant que l’autre groupe partit à l’opposé. Cette remarque de la reine ne passait pas. Elle était à la fois en colère d’être jugée de cette façon mais aussi en colère contre elle-même. Elle s’en voulait de ne pas avoir pu se défendre, de ne jamais pouvoir se défendre, par ailleurs. Elle entendit en boucle cette phrase et sa frustration montait à chaque fois. Elle caressait Nyx pour s’apaiser mais cela fonctionnait guère. Nyx la regarda, silencieux. Il était dépité lui aussi. Il n’aimait jamais voir Sasha dans cet état et son impuissance de tout à l’heure l’agaçait lui aussi. Mais là, contrairement à la “vie réelle”, il pouvait s’exprimer de façon à ce qu’elle le comprenne.

\- Ne l’écoute pas, hein. dit-il à sa maîtresse.

\- Je… ne pensais pas vraiment à ça.

\- N’essaye pas de mentir. souffla Nyx. Je… désolé j’aurais bien aimé lui montrer mes griffes.

\- Non c’est clairement de ma faute sur ce coup-là, je n'ai pas pu me défendre mais… merci beaucoup Nyx. Je sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi.

Nyx se contenta de ronronner.

* * *

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu’à arriver à un palais. Celui-ci était somptueux et le groupe commença à surplomber la ville au fur et à mesure qu’ils montaient les marches menant à celui-ci. Sasha ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils allèrent à cet endroit et n’avait pas particulièrement envie de se confronter de nouveau à _Votre Altesse_. Cependant, elle vit que les gardes avaient pris une autre direction et marchèrent jusqu’à ce qui semblait être une annexe du palais, qui était tout de même un immense bâtiment. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le bâtiment, arrivant dans une entrée impressionnante, pleine de dorures et de fresque sur les murs à faire penser que nous nous trouvions dans le palais lui-même.

\- Nous y voilà. Je tiens à m’excuser pour l’attitude de Notre Altesse… Elle ne pèse pas toujours ses propos mais je ne l’ai jamais vu se comporter comme tel….

\- Où sommes nous ? demanda Sasha

\- A la caserne des gardes royaux mais nous accueillons parfois des voyageurs comme vous, pas n’importe quel voyageur bien sûr, pour une nuit ou quelques heures de repos après leur long voyage. Vous pourrez vous reposer dans une des chambres vacantes. dit-elle poliment en ouvrant une porte.

Cléo laissa ensuite Sasha et Nyx entrer dans la pièce. Elle n’était pas aussi mais avait de beaux meubles en bois ciré avec un lit simple qui semblait être des plus confortable.

\- Je vous laisse. N’hésitez pas à aller vous chercher à manger ou à boire. Il y a un garde manger au fond du couloir.

\- Merci beaucoup. répondirent Sasha et Nyx à l’unisson.

Cléo s’en alla ensuite en fermant la porte derrière elle. Les deux comparses observèrent un peu plus longuement la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Nyx observait plus particulièrement le sol, recouvert d’une moquette bordeaux. Cette pièce avait une décoration baroque, avec quelques tableaux sur les murs avec des cadres de bois. Il y avait également un miroir mural en face d’eux, du côté de la porte. Un fauteuil trônait à leur gauche, près d’une petite bibliothèque.

Sasha s’assit sur le lit et soupira, fatiguée. Nyx la suivit de près, sautant sur le lit et monta sur ses genoux. Sasha somnolait mais n’osait pas s’endormir de peur d’avoir des problèmes.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Nyx, voyant la fatigue de sa maîtresse.

\- Oui… répondit elle avec un bâillement.

\- Repose toi un peu, je surveillerai que rien ne se passe.

\- D’accord…

Sasha s’allongea sur le lit et s’endormit profondément.

Sasha se réveilla en sursaut, cette fois-ci dans son lit, dans le “monde réel”. Elle sentit un noeud dans sa poitrine. Le signe d’une future crise d’angoisse. Elle respira un coup pour contrer la crise. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit. Elle se leva, sans bruit et alla dans la salle de bain boire un verre d’eau pour se détendre. Elle leva la tête et ne put réprimer une grimace en voyant son reflet.

Elle se trouvait laide, terriblement laide. Beaucoup lui répètent que c’est faux, arguant qu’elle n’a pas de déformations physiques et devrait s’en estimer heureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas nier cette partie mais son visage la dégoûtait, son corps. A peu près tout chez elle lui donnait envie de pleurer ou de s’arracher la peau pour ne devenir qu’un esprit flottant. Personne ne voudrait jamais d’elle, elle s’en était accoutumée d’une certaine façon.

Sasha planta ses longs ongles dans ses mains et griffa celle-ci frénétiquement. Elle se retint tout juste de pleurer. Elle s’arrêta complètement. Une fois calmée, elle retourna se coucher et s’endormit.

* * *

Markus attendait avec sa collègue et amie, Liv dans une salle d'attente aux canapés velours et blancs. La décoration était austère mais il voyait tout de même que ce n'était pas le genre de décoration qu'il pourrait s'offrir un jour. Liv lisait un livre pendant qu'il scrutait la salle du regard. Leur client semblait avoir décidé de les faire attendre le plus longtemps possible. Puis, comme si on avait entendu sa remarque, une femme vint les chercher pour les emmener auprès de leur mystérieux client, dans le bureau.

Ils virent enfin celui-ci, assis derrière son bureau. C'était un homme dans la cinquantaine à la chevelure encore bien fournie mais grisonnante. D'un point de vue général, il pourrait être qualifié de bel homme. La femme sortit du bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle. Liv et Markus attendirent près de la porte en silence.

\- Asseyez vous. dit l'homme avec un geste de la main en direction des deux sièges en face de lui.

Liv et Markus s'approchèrent pour venir s'asseoir.

\- Vous savez pour quel genre de service j'ai fait appel à vous n'est-ce-pas ? Votre réputation en la matière n'est plus à faire. Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler par courrier ou téléphone alors je vous ai fait venir ici. J'aimerais donc que vous me retrouviez cette personne. annonça-t-il en montrant une photo aux deux compères.

Markus fut la personne qui prit la photo. Il la regarda longuement puis la passa à Liv pour qu'elle puisse regarder à son tour.

La personne que semblait chercher ce client était une jeune fille dans leurs âges, avec des longs cheveux bruns et les yeux de la même couleur. Markus jeta un regard à l'homme d'âge moyen et lui demanda :

\- Qui est cette personne pour vous ? Un membre de votre famille ? Je suis desolé de vous poser une question aussi personnelle mais avoir cette information pourrait nous donner une piste.

L’homme semblait étrangement pris de court par la question mais sembla se ressaisir vite.

\- Un membre de la famille de ma femme.

Liv jeta un regard discret à son ami qui la regarda en retour. Ils comprirent tous les deux que cet homme mentait mais ne dirent rien. Leur enquête allait peut-être les mener à la raison pour laquelle il mentait.

\- Je vois. répondit Liv. Donc quand et où avez-vous cette personne pour la dernière fois ?

\- Je ne l’ai jamais vu moi-même, je ne côtoie pas beaucoup ma belle famille mais j’ai besoin de m’entretenir avec cette jeune femme pour des questions…. légales.

\- Des questions légales ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous en parler. coupa le client.

La femme qui les avait accueillis tout à l’heure, probablement l’assistante de direction, frappa et entra dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur Blomqvist ? Veuillez m’excuser mais votre rendez-vous de 16 heures est arrivé, monsieur.

Blomqvist répondit par un simple “Entendu” puis reporta son regard sur les deux enquêteurs. La secrétaire referma la porte.

\- Alors ? Pouvez-vous retrouver cette personne pour moi ? Je crois avoir vu vos honoraires mais je compte vous donner le double.

_Le double ?_ pensèrent-ils surpris

Sans nom, sans lieu par lequel commencer, retrouver cette jeune femme allait s’avérer difficile mais cette enquête allait leur rapporter très gros s’ils la réussissaient.

\- Nous allons la retrouver. répondit Markus

Ils se levèrent pour partir. Une fois dehors, ils soupirèrent, soulagés de pouvoir parler sans filtre.

\- Qui est donc cette fille pour que l’un des magnats de la télévision insiste autant pour qu’on la retrouve ?! s’exclama Markus

\- Je ne sais pas mais c’est vrai que c’est étrange. répondit Liv.

Liv soupira.

\- Commençons par demander aux gens dans la rue. On est dans une grande ville, on a nos chances de trouver quelque chose.

Markus ne répondit rien et regardait la photo intensément.

\- Markus ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Je réfléchis…

\- A quoi ? Tu as une meilleure idée ?

\- Non mais je crois avoir déjà vu cette fille quelque part…

\- Pardon ?! Où ? Quand ?

\- Je ne sais plus rit-il

\- Tu es sérieux…. Liv se frappa du plat de la main sur la tête.

Markus rit nerveusement à la réaction de sa partenaire. Cependant cette sensation de déjà vu le frustrait tout autant. Il était sûr d’avoir déjà vu la personne recherchée mais aucun souvenir ne lui revenait vraiment.

\- Bon on y va ? demanda Markus

\- Oui oui. Si tu te souviens de quelque chose, dis le moi tout de suite ok ?

Ils partirent tous les deux en direction du centre-ville pour commencer leur longue enquête.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! Je travaille encore sur beaucoup de projets donc je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver par la suite, mais je pense que cous êtes déjà  
> habitué-e-s à ça....
> 
> Bref n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, un kudos si vous aimez, enfin ce que vous voulez : les interactions c'est toujours motivant pour moi !
> 
> Voici mon compte écriture: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kobaltaso) !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà (enfin) un nouveau chapitre ! Petit fait amusant : à la date où je poste ce chapitre (le 6 janvier), c'est l'anniversaire de Sasha ! Ce n'était pas fait exprès mais c'est une bonne coïncidence.

* * *

Sasha ouvrit les yeux et vit Nyx devant elle, assis en train de regarder devant lui. Elle se sentait confuse et avait la tête qui tournait légèrement. Que lui arrivait-elle tout à coup ?

— Tout va bien ? demanda Nyx.

— Oui… Je crois… répondit Sasha.

Nyx jaugea sa maîtresse du regard puis insista et il lui ordonna, tel sa maîtresse le faisait elle-même envers lui :

— Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Tu es blanche comme un samoyed. lança-t-il avec un ton sarcastique.

Sasha ne put réprimer son rire face à la comparaison surprenante de son animal de compagnie. Nyx miaula, heureux d’avoir pu faire rire sa meilleure amie.

— D’accord, je vais redormir un peu. concéda-t-elle, en souriant légèrement.

Avec ces mots, Sasha tomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Sasha rouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre. Le soleil passait légèrement à travers les volets, ce qui lui indiquait que le jour était bien levé cette fois-ci. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, avec des vertiges, mais se leva malgré tout et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle n’avait rien de prévu aujourd’hui mais elle voyait Alexandra le lendemain, ce qu’elle attendait avec impatience. Après tout, dans son état mental désastreux, une sortie avec sa meilleure amie ne pouvait être qu’une bonne chose pour elle. Du moins, c’est ce que son frère lui avait dit. 

Après mûre réflexion, elle décida finalement de retourner à la librairie pour en savoir plus sur le mystérieux livre _La mélancolique reine des fleurs._ Elle commençait en effet à croire que ce livre avait quelque chose à avoir avec ses cauchemars récurrents de ces derniers jours. Elle avait également pris le ticket de caisse avec elle, pensant rendre le livre. Elle avait essayé de chercher des informations sur le livre par elle-même mais chose des plus étranges à cette époque : aucun site ne mentionnait ce livre, aucune critique n’avait été écrite. Elle n’avait trouvé que quelques mentions éparses après moultes recherches dans des forums privés ou assez obscurs où des personnes disaient avoir vécu des choses similaires. Une personne très bizarre avait écrit un long éloge, arguant que ce livre lui avait changé la vie.

Elle marcha d’un pas rapide jusqu’à la librairie pour s’échapper le plus vite possible de la foule bruyante. Elle entra ensuite dans la boutique mais vit avec surprise que seule la femme du libraire et une autre employée étaient présentes.

— Bonjour Sasha. dit la propriétaire

— Bonjour. salua Sasha en retour.

— Besoin d’aide ? demanda la vieille dame.

Sasha regarda autour d’elle, en espérant que le vieil homme était simplement dans l’arrière boutique. La vieille dame semblait avoir compris ce que Sasha cherchait et lui répondit, avec un sourire :

— Mon mari n’est pas là aujourd’hui… Il avait un rendez-vous important de dernière minute.

— Je vois… Je peux quand même vous demander quelque chose ?

— Bien sûr.

Sasha sortit le livre de son sac et le tendit à la libraire.

— Votre mari m’a donné ce livre l’autre jour. A vrai dire, j’ai du mal à comprendre l’histoire et je n’ai pas pu trouver de résumé… Pourriez-vous m’en dire plus ? ajouta Sasha

— Vous dites qu’il vous l’a donné ? demanda-t-elle, surprise

— Oui c’est ça.

— Ce livre ne me dit rien… C’est peut-être un livre qu’il a trouvé dans une brocante et l’a ramené ici. Je vais voir s’il est dans la base de données, je reviens tout de suite.

La dame revint plusieurs minutes plus tard et Sasha soupira de soulagement et n’agitait plus à cause de l’attente et du stress. Malheureusement pour elle, la libraire arborait un air dépité.

— Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas… Il n’est pas dans la liste des livres que nous avons eu chez nous. Tu es sûre de ne pas t’être trompé de boutique ?

— J-j’en suis certaine, oui. bégaya Sasha.

— Je vois… Ecoute, je vais en parler à Lionel quand il reviendra. Pourrais-tu revenir dans quelques jours ? dit-elle finalement en lui rendant le livre.

— D’accord… répondit la jeune femme doucement.

Sasha sortit de la boutique, extrêmement déçue et surtout avec le livre toujours dans son sac.

Elle arriva chez elle et vit son frère, qui venait d’arriver lui aussi.

— Alors Sasha ? Tu es sortie ? C’est pas demain que tu devais voir Alexandra ? demanda le lycéen.

— Si… Mais… j’avais quelque chose à voir à la librairie. répondit-elle.

— Oh ok ! répondit Siarl, avec un grand sourire.

Siarl, le frère de Sasha, était un garçon extraverti et toujours souriant. Ce caractère positif lui permettait de se faire beaucoup d’amis et très facilement. Sasha ne pouvait que lui envier cet aspect. Siarl était maintenant en classe de première au lycée, malgré la difficulté des cours qui montait rapidement, il arrivait à maintenir des notes plus que convenables. Certains avaient du mal à croire que les deux puissent être frères et sœurs tant ils étaient opposés dans leur attitude. Malheureusement pour Sasha, cela amenait aussi des remarques du type “Tu devrais sourire plus, comme ton frère !”, “Pourquoi t’es aussi peu bavarde contrairement à ton frère” et encore d’autres, parfois axées sur le physique. Sasha ne pouvait pas nier la beauté de son frère, en toute considération objective. Il avait un côté mignon, en particulier avec ses taches de rousseur sur ses joues et près de son nez. Il avait en plus des cheveux courts bouclés bruns et des yeux marrons. Il avait donc tout pour attirer les regards doux.

Il y avait une chose sur laquelle il rejoignait Sasha cependant était la peur du futur, l’incertitude du métier qu’il voulait faire.

Sasha était dans sa chambre devant son ordinateur. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce livre dont elle ne savait pratiquement rien. Elle n’avait pu lire que quelques pages, des pages qui restaient encore et toujours incompréhensibles. Alors qu’elle était plongée dans ses pensées, on toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

— Entre. dit-elle.

La porte s’ouvrit devant Siarl.

— Hey. dit-il.

Il s’assit sur le lit de Sasha comme à chaque fois qu’il passait par sa chambre pour discuter de tout et de rien.

— Papa et Maman sont vraiment pénibles avec leurs remarques. commença Siarl.

Sasha ne dit rien.

— Est-ce qu’ils ont tort ? rétorqua-t-elle.

— Bien sûr que oui ! Et puis des compliments en te rabaissant...Qu’ils se les gardent.

— Merci…

— C’est normal. avait-il répondu avec un sourire.

Siarl caressait maintenant Nyx qui était monté sur ses genoux. Le chat noir ronronna en signe d’approbation. Il regarda vers la table de nuit où était posé le livre étrange.

— Tu as acheté un nouveau livre de botanique ?

— Hein ? Euh non c’est un roman. répondit Sasha.

— Je peux ? dit-il en allant le prendre.

Il feuilletait le livre, la mine perplexe.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? questionna Sasha.

— C’est juste… Que j’ai du mal à comprendre l’histoire. Et il y a pas un résumé pour m’aider. Tu aimais bien la couverture ?

— On peut dire ça… C’est vrai que c’est très particulier.

— Je vois. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! s’exclama son petit frère.

Siarl se leva ensuite et sortit de la chambre de Sasha. La nuit venue, Sasha s’endormit rapidement sans même avoir ouvert le livre.

* * *

_Hey !_

Sasha sentait une main la secouer vivement.

_Eh oh le chat ! Elle va bien ?_

Sasha ouvrit peu à peu ses yeux et vit qu’elle se trouvait encore dans le grand lit de la caserne des gardes.

— Ah tout va bien ! Ouf ! s’exclama la voix.

Sasha se leva pour en voir l’origine. Elle vit l’un des gardes de la reine, le petit garde aux cheveux violine, dont elle avait oublié le nom. Celui-ci lui tendit un verre d’eau.

— Tiens, ça te fera du bien après avoir dormi comme la Belle au Bois Dormant. dit-il avec douceur.

Sasha prit le verre d’eau qu’on lui tendait et commença à boire.

— Merci...

Tych observait Sasha du regard.

— Les autres gardes ne sont pas avec vous ? demanda Nyx.

— Non, ils doivent encore assurer la protection de Son Altesse. répondit-il avec un sourire

Sasha analyse un peu plus attentivement Tych du regard et avec son ouïe. Elle trouvait que sa voix ressemblait à ce jeune homme qu’elle avait croisé en sortant du bus, Markus, dans son aspect nasillard.

— Moi aussi j’ai des questions à vous poser, justement. ajouta le garde aux cheveux longs.

— Ah bon ? demanda Sasha.

— Rien de bien grave. Pour commencer d’où venez-vous ? tenta-t-il de rassurer.

— Euh… Du village des Ancolies ? Je n’ai pas retenu le nom, désolée… mentit Sasha.

— Ah oui, Desflover ? Vous venez de loin dites donc ! Pas étonnant que vous étiez si fatiguée, madame !

— Vous avez l’air de bien connaître ce village. questionna Nyx

— Pas tant que ça, j’en ai surtout entendu parler pour des enquêtes.

— Des enquêtes ? Vous êtes aussi enquêteurs ? demanda le félin ébène.

— Azaan et moi, oui, pas les collègues que vous avez pu voir mais on est quelques-uns dans ce cas .

— Azaan ? répéta Nyx. 

— Le beau brun ténébreux à la peau mat. répondit Tych avec un clin d'oeil.

— Tsk. Ah oui. C'est vrai. souffla le félin.

— J’aurais une question au sujet de… Desflover. Connaîtriez-vous une certaine Vivienne ? Sasha est venue ici pour elle.

— Nyx ! s’exclama la maîtresse, honteuse.

Tych rit légèrement à sa réaction.

— Vivienne ? Ah oui je la connais. Elle doit être au Hierophant à l’heure qui l’est.

— Le Hierophant ? demanda Sasha.

— C’est un hôtel, on va dire. Elle ne vous a pas parlé de ce qu’elle faisait ?

— Elle a juste dit qu’elle “réconfortait les âmes en peine”. lança Nyx.

— Ah oui je vois, ça résume bien le tout. Donc le Hierophant est là où elle travaille.

— Merci pour toutes ces informations. répondit Sasha.

— De rien, je suis là pour aider. Vous voulez y aller tout de suite ? J’ai du temps pour guider jusque là-bas. répondit le garde aux cheveux longs.

— Je ne voudrais pas déranger… chuchota Sasha.

— Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas ! s’exclama immédiatement Tych.

Sasha ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n’en eut pas le temps quand Nyx la coupa.

— Allons-y dans ce cas.

Sasha et son animal de compagnie suivirent Tych de près dans la ville bruyante d’Anthurium. La jeune femme regardait encore autour d’elle les batiments et les habitants discuter et marcher. L’évènement pour lesquels ils s’étaient rassemblés semblait déjà terminé.

— Il devait pas y avoir un défilé aujourd’hui ? demanda Sasha

— Si mais il est fini depuis un moment. Vous avez très bien dormi et avez raté le défilé annuel de la reine, pour la fête nationale.

— La fête nationale ? Elle fait toujours ça, cet orchidoclaste ?

— Orchidoclaste… ? demanda le garde royal, intrigué.

— Casse-couille. Sasha me fait la morale sur ma vulgarité alors je trouve des nouveaux mots.

Tych haussa le sourcil en regardant Sasha, avec un sourire au coin. Sasha ne put réprimer une expression de surprise. Tych recommença ensuite à parler.

— Bon pour répondre à ta question : Votre Altesse fait ça chaque année, dans une ville différente pour donner de l’attention à tous les habitants, vous voyez.

Le garde ne semblait pas avoir relevé l’insulte proférée par Nyx à l’encontre de sa monarque. Sasha jeta donc un regard désapprobateur à son animal

— Je vois… répondit Sasha.

Ils tournèrent dans plusieurs petites rues jusqu’à un gigantesque batîment avec un nom écrit dans des néons violets : _Le Hierophant_

— Ah ! Nous y voilà ! Je vous laisse gérer la suite, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui bien sûr, merci beaucoup de votre aide. remercia platement la jeune brune.

— Merci. ajouta Nyx avec une politesse inhabituelle de sa part.

— A bientôt, j’espère ! salua Tych avant de repartir en direction du centre-ville.

* * *

Les deux comparses entrèrent dans le bâtiment. L’entrée était grandiloquente avec plusieurs lustres dorés qui illuminaient la pièce, des peintures sur le plafond et les murs. Deux personnes à l’entrée saluèrent les deux nouveaux “clients” poliment. Le point d’accueil se trouvait au fond de l’énorme pièce, avec un bureau de bois ciré.

Sasha se dirigea immédiatement vers celui-ci d’un pas rapide et stressé.

L’hôtesse d’accueil la salua :

— Bonjour, madame. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Sasha marmonna. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle pouvait dire. La femme en face d’elle lui sourit d’un air compatissant.

— C’est votre première fois ici, je présume ? demanda-t-elle en sachant la réponse.

— O-Oui… En fait, je suis là pour voir quelqu’un… Vivienne ?

Sasha soupira de soulagement. Elle avait réussi à demander clairement ce qu’elle voulait vraiment !

— Vivienne ? questionna l’employée d’un air surpris.

Il eut un silence de quelques secondes.

— Un problème ? demanda Sasha.

— Non pas du tout. Je ne connais pas très bien les vrais noms des Dames alors j’ai eu une incompréhension. Veuillez m’excuser.

Elle commença ensuite à pianoter sur le téléphone de l’accueil.

— Je vais voir si elle est libre, attendez quelques minutes s’il vous plaît.

Après avoir pris le combiné, la femme se mit soudainement à chuchoter et mit la main à côté de sa bouche. La conversation dura à peine plus d’une minute avant qu’elle ne raccroche.

— Vous avez de la chance, elle n’a pas de réservation en ce moment même, c’est très rare. Voici les tarifs et le règlement de conduite.

La femme lui tendit un carnet.

_Tarifs :_

_Pause thé, 1 heure : 50 Cactas_

_Pause thé, 2 heures : 100 Cactas_

_Balade amicale (sous réservation, uniquement) : 500 Cactas minimum + frais supplémentaires_

_Nuit anti-solitude (sous réserve de la volonté de la Dame) : 1500 Cactas en supplément de l’un des tarifs précédents._

_Règles :_

  1. _Toute relation dite "charnelle'' avec les Dames est interdite dans le cadre des rendez-vous._
  2. _Toute injure, violence, usage de la force envers les Dames fera l’objet d’une infraction puis d’une plainte selon la gravité des actes._
  3. _Toute annulation de réservation devra se faire au minimum 2 heures avant le rendez-vous._



_Puissiez passer un agréable moment au Hierophant._

Sasha avait fini de lire le contenu du carnet. Elle entendit Nyx lui chuchota un “Ça coûte une blinde !” pendant qu’elle rendait le livret à l’accueil. Sasha vérifia ensuite dans son sac l’argent qu’on lui avait donné. Elle semblait avoir au moins de quoi payer le tarif minimum.

— Quelle prestation voulez-vous, madame ?

— Hum une “Pause thé” d’une heure ?

— Bien sûr madame. Vous pourrez monter maintenant. Cependant… Elle m’a demandé à ce que l'on garde votre animal de compagnie… Veuillez m’excuser pour cette demande inhabituelle.

— Ah bon… D’accord…

Elle regarda Nyx, qui la regarda en retour sans aucun mot. Elle le donna ensuite, à contre-coeur, puis fut accompagnée par une autre employée jusqu’à Vivienne. Le trajet jusqu’à la chambre de la femme aux cheveux argentés se fit sous un silence constant. Les deux femmes sortirent de l’ascenseur lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent et se dirigèrent vers le côté droit du couloir jusqu’à l’une des dernières pièces.

— Nous y voici, madame.

L’employée appuya sur ce qu’il semblait être une sonnette puis ouvrit la porte à Sasha.

— En vous souhaitant de passer un bon moment. A bientôt.

L’employée repartit immédiatement après ces mots. Puis, Sasha entra dans la pièce d’un pas prudent. La chambre avait des allures de suite, similaire à ces chambres luxueuses qu’elle ne pouvait voir que dans les séries et les films. Une autre porte se trouvait ensuite face à elle mais elle était cette fois déjà ouverte.

— B-Bonjour ? tenta Sasha

— Ah bonjour. Entre donc, ma chère. répondit la voix douce de Vivienne.

Sasha fit encore quelques pas peu assurés dans la chambre d’hôtel. Elle put voir Vivienne assise dans un fauteuil devant une petite table avec du thé.

— Assieds-toi donc !

— D’accord…

Sasha s’assit ensuite dans le fauteuil en face de la femme aux yeux violets.

— Tu dois être encore plus stressée sans ton compagnon, n’est-ce-pas ? Désolée, je préfère avoir un face-à-face un peu plus intime avec toi et ce chat taquin n’aurait pas aidé...

— Je comprends mieux… Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?

— Pas particulièrement… Et toi ? Je dois dire cependant agréablement surprise de te revoir aussi vite.

— Ah bon…

— J’en sais beaucoup sur toi et tu es de ceux qui partagent peu alors qu’ils auraient tant à offrir… N’est-ce-pas ?

— Peut-être. On me le dit souvent, en tout cas. dit Sasha machinalement sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

— Sinon, Anthurium te plait ? Personnellement je m’y épanouis beaucoup, cela va sans dire. demanda Vivienne.

— C’est une très belle ville… Mais peut-être trop bruyante et lumineuse pour moi. répondit la jeune femme.

— Je peux le comprendre. Les fleurs fragiles ont bien du mal à vivre dans une telle ville.

— Fleurs fragiles ? demanda Sasha

Vivienne sourit sans répondre.

— Et tu as pu parler à plus de personnes ? Desflover est bien vide.

— J’ai brièvement parlé à des passagers de mon bus… Et surtout reine et ses gardes, semblerait-il.

— La reine ? Ah oui elle défilait aujourd’hui… Ça explique le peu de clients...

Sasha fronça les sourcils en repensant aux remarques désobligeantes de la monarque à son sujet. Vivienne l’avait bien vu.

— Tout va bien ? demanda la Dame.

— Oui ça va… répondit Sasha.

— Tu sais… Tu peux vider ton sac, ici. Tu me paies pour ça, après tout.

Sasha leva les yeux pour regarder Vivienne pour la première fois, depuis son arrivée ici, dans les yeux. Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes mais elle sentait monter la colère et la tristesse en elle. Elle allait sûrement bientôt craquer et elle avait honte que ça se fasse devant une “inconnue”. Elle essayait désespérément de se retenir mais elle craqua et parla de tout ce qu’il lui passait par la tête : les remarques de la reine qu’elle savait “vraies”, ses confusions et peurs de la vie, la vie elle-même qui lui semblait de plus en plus étouffante et invivable. Tous ses problèmes arrivèrent aux oreilles de la femme en face d’elle, qui écoutait sans rien dire.

Sasha s’arrêta d’un seul coup après ce moment d’éclatement. Elle n’avait pas su se contenir.

— Désolée… chuchota-t-elle.

— Ne t’en fais pas… A forcer de garder tout ça pour toi… Ça devait arriver. Il le fallait, pour ton propre bien. Je reviens dans deux minutes. dit-elle ensuite.

Vivienne sortit du petit salon dans lequel elles étaient installées depuis le début. Elle revint ensuite et dit à la jeune femme de la suivre.

Sasha et Vivienne se trouvèrent dans une chambre avec un grand lit en baldaquin. Sasha tremblait encore de sa crise de larmes.

— Allongeons-nous un moment. répondit la femme aux yeux améthyste.

— Mais l’heure- commença Sasha.

La Dame l’interrompit cependant immédiatement.

— Je sais. Je me suis permise de prévenir les employées que tu passerais finalement la nuit ici.

Sasha s’approcha du lit encore plein de doute et puis s’allongea à côté de l’autre femme. Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras en gardant une certaine distance. Sasha se détendit immédiatement, sentant le vide dans son cœur se combler l’espace d’un instant dans les bras de l’autre femme.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autre nouvelle : J'ai changé de @ sur Twitter, pour plus de clarté, maintenant c'est simplement : @_Kobaso. Voilà tout. A bientôt ! (pour je ne sais quoi encore...)


End file.
